


Night of Roars, Laughs, and Passion

by SilverstormtheForestDragon



Category: The Lion Guard (Cartoon), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies Sex, Marriage Proposal, Other, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstormtheForestDragon/pseuds/SilverstormtheForestDragon
Summary: Kion the lion is about to propose to the love of his life, a hyena named Jasiri and he's excited and nervous. Little does he know though that his proposal night is also going to be a night of roars, laughs, and passion.
Relationships: Asante (The Lion King) & Original Character(s), Banzai/Ed/Shenzi (The Lion King), Jasiri/Kion (The Lion King), Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde, Kiara/Kovu (The Lion King), Madoa/Cheezi/Chungu
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and Happy Valentines Day. I'm finally uploading my first story on this site, but not the first story I've written. I'm also on Fanfiction.net, my user name is The Reference Man (horrible, I know, it was the only name I could think of when I first made it back in High School and I really should change it to something cooler) and I also got a couple of my stories on Deviantart, my username there is Dragons-forever-4.
> 
> Now, I should let everyone know ahead of time, I'm not really into sex fanfics and don't read them or just skim read past the graphic parts, nor did I ever plan on writing a sex fanfic when I started writing on fanfic years ago, but I wanted to try something new and KionxJasiri is my favorite ship from the Lion Guard and still is even after the ending of season 3, which I found very disappointing for multiple reasons, check my Roar of Manipulation story on Fanfiction.net/DeviantArt and/or my Lion Guard meme of DeviantArt if your curious. KionxJasiri is the only relationship in any fandom that I'm willing to write a sex story about and it's most likely a one time thing. My other stories on my other sites, I'll most likely upload them here one day, I just don't know exactly when. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter to my story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and Happy Valentines Day. I'm finally uploading my first story on this site, but not the first story I've written. I'm also on Fanfiction.net, my user name is The Reference Man (horrible, I know, it was the only name I could think of when I first made it back in High School and I really should change it to something cooler) and I also got a couple of my stories on Deviantart, my username there is Dragons-forever-4.
> 
> Now, I should let everyone know ahead of time, I'm not really into sex fanfics and don't read them or just skim read past the graphic parts, nor did I ever plan on writing a sex fanfic when I started writing on fanfic years ago, but I wanted to try something new and KionxJasiri is my favorite ship from the Lion Guard and still is even after the ending of season 3, which I found very disappointing for multiple reasons, check my Roar of Manipulation story on Fanfiction.net/DeviantArt and/or my Lion Guard meme of DeviantArt if your curious. KionxJasiri is the only relationship in any fandom that I'm willing to write a sex story about and it's most likely a one time thing. My other stories on my other sites, I'll most likely upload them here one day, I just don't know exactly when. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy the first chapter to my story.

**Kion Charles Pride looked at the clock as he stepped out of his apartment shower, 6:13 P.M. That was perfect Kion thought; it gave him more than enough time to get ready. Kion grabbed a towel off of the towel rack and began to dry the fur all over his body with before rubbing his wringed out mane. Kion hung the towel over the shower curtain before plugging in his blow dryer to blast it through his mane and fur to dry them better, when he was done, he got the towel again and wrapped it around his waist before heading out the bathroom and into his room. Kion checked the time again once he got there, 6:19 P.M.**

**“Alright, good timing so far.” Kion said to himself.**

**Kion went straight to and opened the closet door where his cloths were hung and there front and center in a plastic protector, hung what he was going to wear tonight. A professional and classy blue suit, perfect for a nineteen-year-old lion like himself to wear on a date with a beautiful lioness and that’s just what Kion was going to do within the next hour and a half. Well, not exactly to that letter. He was going on a date tonight, but he and his girlfriend weren’t going to a fancy restaurant like this suit was tailored for. The date was going to be at his girlfriend’s house, who had insisted they have it there and that she cooked for them.**

**Kion knowing that even though she wouldn’t mind it, his girlfriend didn’t really care about the norms of what everyone thought a date should be and because he liked her cooking, he didn’t argue much and agreed. Also, his girlfriend wasn’t a beautiful lioness, but a beautiful spotted hyena named Jasiri. Kion took a minute to smile at the suit, admiring it. Kion knew he didn’t have to dress fancy for Jasiri on their date with it just being at her home, but he still wanted to do so for her to show how much he cared about her, also, tonight wasn’t just a date. Kion and Jasiri had known each other since they were both twelve years old and had been dating since they were sixteen.**

**Those years, before and after they started dating hadn’t been smooth sailing for them all the way through though. Kion’s father, Simba hadn’t been so accepting of their friendship from the very beginning since Jasiri was a hyena, but tolerated it for a short time until he learned of Jasiri’s relations to some hyenas from his past, which made them have to keep their friendship secret for years. Another hyena named Janja, who was an old bully of Kion’s had hopelessly tried to get Jasiri as his girlfriend, going to great and illegal lengths to do so, which in the end got him arrested. Everything over the past year however had been great with Kion’s father having come to finally accept his and Jasiri’s friendship and their dating and he had even helped Kion buy this suit when he heard about how special tonight was, about it not being just a date between Kion and Jasiri, tonight Kion decided that he was going to propose to Jasiri. They had been dating for three years and they got along so well together and after what happened last year with Janja and despite still being very young even though he was an adult now, Kion was certain with every atom of his being that Jasiri was indeed the one for him and that the feeling was mutual with her and he was going to wear this suit and propose to Jasiri in it to show he believed that.**

**Kion grabbed the suit off its hanger and laid it on his bed. He quickly ran over to his dresser drawer and got some underwear on before rushing back to the suit, which he carefully picked up and put-on piece by piece. Kion pulled a mirror out of the closet and leaned it against the wall to look at himself and he nodded approvingly at what he saw.**

**“Perfect, absolutely perfect. Jasiri is going to love it.” Kion said, psyching himself up.**

**Suddenly Kion heard a knock coming from the front door of his apartment. Kion peeked his head out of his bedroom door and looked down the hall, hearing another knock. Kion took another look at the clock, which now read 6:23 P.M.**

**“Huh, I wonder who that could be?” Kion wondered out loud to himself.**

**Kion wasn’t expecting anyone at this time. All of Kion’s family and friends knew about this night, so did Jasiri’s family members, they knew he was to arrive at Jasiri’s at 8:00 P.M., which was at least an hour drive from where he lived and that he was going to stop at the store to buy something special for Jasiri, so he’d need at least an hour and a half. Kion walked towards the door and looked through the peephole to see his mother standing on the other side.**

**“Huh, mom, what are you doing here?” Kion asked.**

**“I came to quickly talk to you before you left Kion, can you please let me in?” Nala asked.**

**“Of course.” Kion replied as he unlocked the door.**

**Kion opened the door to allow in his mother. She was wearing a light blue crop top shirt, allowing her stomach to show along with darker blue short jeans. Nala looked at her son and youngest child in his suit and smiled before pulling him into a hug.**

**“You look good in that suit Kion.” Nala complemented.**

**“Thanks mom, I’m glad to hear that because I was just about to start heading over to Jasiri’s before you knocked.” Kion said.**

**“Well, can you spare me five or ten minutes to talk?” Nala asked.**

**Kion glanced down at his mom’s watch, which read 6:24 P.M., immediately turning 6:25 P.M.**

**“I’m sorry mom, but I can’t. I promised Jasiri that I’d arrive at eight and I need at least an hour and a half to buy some things from the store and get there. I don’t wanna be even a minute late.” Kion gently tried to decline.**

**“Kion, you live like ten minutes away from the nearest store and it won’t even take you five minutes to buy what I’m sure is going to be the stereotypical flowers and a fancy box of chocolate for Jasiri. So, I think you can spare at least ten minutes.” Nala said.**

**Kion took another glance at his mother’s watch and cringed at the time crunch he was on; he really should have started getting ready earlier. Kion wanted to further turn down his mother’s offer to talk and just do so over speaker phone while he was driving, however his mother looked really determined to talk about whatever it was she wanted to talk to him about and he’d just be wasting time trying to turn her down. Another thing was that even though Kion was excited for his date and proposal to Jasiri tonight, he was also really nervous about the whole thing. Going on dates involving just him and Jasiri or group dates with Kiara and Kovu and/or Vitani and Tiifu and their friends Cheezi and Chungu, who use to be friends of Janja’s until he went too far in trying to get Kion out of the picture when it came between the two of them and Jasiri, was one thing, but proposing to Jasiri was another. Kion thought that talking with his mom about that in person instead of over the phone might help him feel better, which finalized his acceptance of her offer.**

**“Alright, you’ve got ten minutes, well, nine minutes now actually.” Kion said.**

**“Nine minutes is more than we’ll need.” Nala said.**

**Kion led his mother into the living room and they sat down across from each other. As soon as they sat down, Nala immediately began to say what she came to say.**

**“Alright Kion, I don’t want to further worry you by wasting anymore time, so I’ll cut to the chase. I came here to give you something to give to Jasiri.” Nala said.**

**“Really, what is it?” Kion asked, sounding intrigued.**

**Nala’s smile widened as she reached into her purse.**

**“Oh, you’ll see. It’s something that’s just for this type off occasion.” Nala said.**

**Out of her purse, Nala pulled out a small white case that perfectly fit into the palm of her hand. Kion’s eyes widened with wonder as he leaned forward to get a better look. Nala extended her hand forward, inches in front of Kion’s face as she grasped the lid of the small case. She slowly opened it to reveal a silver ring with a small ruby in it. Kion gave a small gasp at the sight of that ring as he knew exactly what it was.**

**“Mom, isn’t that the engagement right that dad gave to you just before you two got married?” Kion asked the obvious.**

**“Uh huh.” Nala confirmed.**

**“Is it what you want to talk about and if so, what’s it for? Why’d you bring it over here?” Kion asked.**

**“It’s what I came to talk about Kion. You see, a proposal isn’t really a proper proposal without a ring and you said the other day that you couldn’t afford a good ring for Jasiri since you’d want to give her nothing but the best. So, I decided to come give it to you to propose to Jasiri with.” Nala said as she began to take her son’s hand and place the ring’s case in it.**

**Kion however took his hand away and tried to push the ring back towards his mom.**

**“No mom, I couldn’t. It’s a family heirloom.” Kion said.**

**“Exactly. It’s been in our family ever since your great-great-grandfather Mohatu and has always been passed down as an engagement ring. Mohatu proposed to his wife with it, his daughter Uru proposed to Ahadi with it, Mufasa proposed to Sarabi with it, and Simba proposed to me with it.” Nala stated. “So, you see Kion, this is the best of the best proposal rings for Jasiri.” Nala urged, placing the ring case in Kion’s hand more firmly.**

**Kion just stared down at the open ring case in his hand for a few moments before smiling, deciding that his mom was right.**

**“Okay mom, I’ll propose to Jasiri with it, thank you.” Kion said.**

**Nala smiled back and nodded. Kion took another look at the ring, suddenly thinking of something.**

**“But mom, if you don’t mind me asking, why didn’t you and dad give this to Kiara for a proposal ring when she and Kovu were about to get married?” Kion asked curiously.**

**“Oh, we were going to give it to Kiara at first. However, she walked in on us as we were talking about it and told us to hold onto it and give it to you for when you found a girl. Looking back on it now, I just know she was talking about Jasiri.” Nala said with a smile.**

**“But Jasiri and I didn’t become boyfriend and girlfriend until over a year later.” Kion pointed out.**

**“I know, but I could tell that she just knew for some reason you two were going to become a couple. I know because I thought so to along with her and the rest of Jasiri’s family.” Nala stated.**

**Kion couldn’t help but chuckle a little bit, having heard something similar from Jasiri’s sister, mother, and especially her grandparents, who were the first to think they’d eventually get together years ago during Kion and Jasiri’s first summer as friends. They even asked Kion when he and Jasiri were getting together on a weekly basis until he finally revealed he was proposing to her a couple weeks ago. Kion just hoped they didn’t ask when they could expect to become great grandparents. Kion gasped as he thought that. He tried to push the possibility of that thought away and looked down at the ring again, making a mental note that he’d have to thank Kiara later.**

**“Well, it’s a good thing Kiara convinced you and dad to give this to me instead since I’m the one proposing to a girl. Because a guy like Kovu wearing a ring with a gem seems weird opposed to a simple wedding band ring.” Kion said.**

**Nala laughed at Kion’s statement.**

**“Oh, come on Kion, a guy can have some blingage. Remember, I said it was your great grandmother Uru, who proposed to your great grandfather Ahadi with it and he didn’t argue about wearing a ring with a gem despite being a guy. That’s the problem with the younger generation today, they’re too self-conscious to look cool.” Nala teased. “Oh well, I guess Ahadi was just a sissy.”**

**“Okay, okay mom, I get your point.” Kion replied, trying not to laugh.**

**“So, Kion,” Nala began, going straight to another topic. “If you don’t mind me asking, how are you feeling about tonight?”**

**Kion sighed at that question.**

**“I’m excited more than I’ve ever been for anything in my entire life, but also really nervous.” Kion said. “I want everything tonight to be perfect. I look good and smell good, but I’m worried about accidently saying something stupid that could insult or disgust Jasiri and about other things that are beyond my control. What if they don’t have any good flowers at the store for Jasiri and what if there’s traffic on the way there and it makes me late, or what if…”**

**Nala reached out a put a reassuring hand.**

**“Kion, you having nothing to worry about, Jasiri is like the most easygoing mammal there is; it’s almost impossible to say anything that could ruin your two’s special night. She’d probably just laugh and tease you and take joy in seeing you flustered.” Nala reassured.**

**“Yeah, she would.” Kion admitted, knowing how much of a tease that sweet and sassy hyena he loved so much could be, especially towards him.**

**“And you know Jasiri will understand if something that makes you late happens. Don’t worry about any of that and just focus on Jasiri and yourself tonight.” Nala said.**

**“Alright mom, thank you.” Kion replied.**

**“Thank me by having an amazing night with that wonderful hyena of yours.” Nala said.**

**Kion nodded before looking to see what time it was now, 6:32 P.M.**

**“Oh. Mom, thank you for the talk and the ring, but I should get going now.” Kion said as he stood up and began to make his way to the door.**

**Nala however jumped up in front of her son.**

**“Wow, wow, wow. Hold on a minute Kion; one more piece of advice.” Nala said.**

**“What?” Kion asked.**

**“About your suit.” Nala said, eyeing it.**

**“My suit, what about my suit?” Kion asked, somewhat nervously.**

**“Change into something else.” Nala suggested.**

**“What?” Kion questioned.**

**“Change into something else, something more casual.” Nala repeated.**

**“Bu… but mom, dad helped me buy this suit specifically for tonight.” Kion protested.**

**“Kion, that suit is something you’d wear at some overly fancy, posh restaurant and even though I’m sure Jasiri would without a doubt appreciate your commitment, that’s not her style. So, like I said, wear something more casual.” Nala explained.**

**“But what would I wear?” Kion asked.**

**“Do you still have that shirt Jasiri gave you after you started dating?” Nala asked.**

**“Yeah, of course, but mom, I don’t have time to change.” Kion said as he pointed at his mom’s watch. “It’s just turned 6:33.”**

**“You can get undressed and redressed in less than five minutes.” Nala reassured.**

**“But…” Kion tried to protest.**

**“No buts Kion, trust me when I say you’ll thank me and my dating intuition later. Now go and change into that shirt and into some other normal clothes.” Nala firmly stated.**

**Kion wanted to further protest that changing clothes would make him late, but like before knew doing so would just cause him to waste more time. So, Kion turned around with a sigh and marched off to change into something more casual. Kion quickly undressed from the suit before going to his closet and pulling out the shirt that his mom asked about. It was a black t-shirt with a pink hyena laughing on it and written above it also in pink was a phrase that read ‘ _DON’T HOLD IT IN, JUST LET IT ALL THE HECK OUT!’_ Kion couldn’t help but smile as he looked at that shirt. **

**Jasiri had given him this shirt after they started dating and it meant a lot to Kion, because this had originally been Jasiri’s favorite shirt, which she had worn the first day they met. Jasiri was at most a foot smaller than Kion and not as bulky as him, but the hyena sized shirt somehow miraculously fit him and still did even though it was a little tight. As Kion put on the shirt and looked at himself in the mirror again, he started to feel better about changing his clothes. The suit was proper and professional, but wearing something casual like Jasiri’s old shirt would reach out to her heart much better.**

**“Hay Kion.” Nala voice come from outside the door.**

**“Yeah mom?” Kion replied back as he grabbed his favorite blue flannel shirt.**

**“Do you mind if I ask you a very strange and kinda personal question?” Nala asked.**

**“Uh, what kind of kinda personal question?” Kion asked, confused and nervous.**

**“Well, it’s based off of if Jasiri does say yes. I was just wondering if… well… if Jasiri does say yes, if you were planning… if you were planning on…” Nala continued, finding it difficult to say what she wanted to say before she just blurted it out. “IF JASIRI DOES SAY YES, I WAS WONDERING IF YOU TWO PLAN ON HAVING SEX?”**

**“WHAT?” Kion shouted out, shocked that that was the question his mom wanted to ask.**

**Kion rushed over to the door and looked out at his mom, who was rubbing the back of her neck.**

**“Jeez mom, out of all the questions you could have asked me, that’s the one you wanted to?” Kion questioned.**

**“Yeah, I know, bad idea, sorry. Too private a question.” Nala said.**

**“I mean, mom, it’s just a proposal night.” Kion said.**

**“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Nala said, looking away from her son, embarrassed.**

**Kion sighed, feeling awkward.**

**“No mom, it’s fine and too be honest, I kinda have thought about it.” Kion revealed.**

**“Really?” Nala asked, actually surprised to hear that.**

**“Yeah, well, only in the very back of my mind. I’m sure that maybe Jasiri has probably thought about it to and I don’t think she’d object to have sex if I asked her, but I’m not sure about it?” Kion said.**

**“If you don’t mind me asking, how come?” Nala asked carefully.**

**“I’m not sure if it’s really appropriate to have sex since we aren’t married yet, especially on the night I just proposed to her.” Kion shrugged.**

**Nala smiled a little bit at that.**

**“Oh Kion, it’s fine if you and Jasiri have sex before you two are married, some couples do it. Your father and I had sex once before we were married.” Nala reassured.**

**“Please just don’t tell me, your and dad’s love story.” Kion quipped.**

**“Yes, well, I get having it on the night you just proposed to her does seem, strange or however you’d want to describe it, but that is your and Jasiri’s choice. Also, just in case Jasiri asks before you get the chance to, don’t feel pressured to say yes to her, I’m sure she’ll understand if you’re not ready and I know you won’t, but don’t do the same to her if she isn’t ready.” Nala advised.**

**“Don’t worry mom, I’d never want to make her feel like she has to say yes if she didn’t want to.” Kion assured.**

**“And that’s also why I advised you to ditch the suit. It made you look desperate, especially with those flowers and whatever from the store you were going to buy Jasiri, which they still will even without it.” Nala joked.**

**“Ha. Thank you, mom. Now, if you’ll excuse, I gotta finished getting dressed.” Kion said as he closed the door to his room to finish up.**

**Kion came out about a minute later dressed in Jasiri’s old shirt, his old blue flannel, and green pants. Nala instantly gave two thumbs up to tell Kion that he looked great before looking at her watch.**

**“And like I said Kion, less than five minutes and with one second to spare.” Nala announced.**

**“Four minutes and fifty-nine seconds? That’s basically five minutes.” Kion replied.**

**“Still less than five minutes though.” Nala stated.**

**Kion just sighed at that.**

**“Well mom, I’d love to stay and joke with you longer, but I gotta get going or else I’ll be late.” Kion said as he began to walk off towards the door.**

**“Kion wait, one more thing to say.” Nala said.**

**“AHHHHHH!” Kion shouted out with frustration.**

**“Just kidding.” Nala laughed.**

**“Geez mom, you’re going to make me die from stress before I even have a chance to get out the door.” Kion replied.**

**“Sorry, I couldn’t help myself. But seriously, can you at least give me a hug before you go?” Nala asked.**

**“Of course.” Kion said, going over and hugging his mother before finally running off to drive over to the store and over to Jasiri’s.**

**Nala waved Kion off as the young lion got into his car and began driving to the store. Kion sped as fast as he could without going over the speed limit and thankfully made all the lights. When Kion got to the store and parked he rushed in, nearly trampling an old racoon couple and almost colliding with a coywolf when he leaped out of the way.**

**“Hay, watch it their buddy!” the coywolf growled.**

**“Yeah, you nearly trampled us!” the male racoon said.**

**“Sorry, I’m in a hurry.” Kion apologized.**

**“That’s the problem, everybody is too much of in a hurry to pay attention to what’s in front of them these days.” the male racoon said in a frustrated tone.**

**“Teenagers.” The coywolf huffed.**

**As Kion was now walking at a steady pace, he looked around to make sure nobody was looking at him. He sighed when he saw that nobody was and made his way to the small floral section of the store. Kion looked at the roses and saw they had the traditional red, white, and pink, but also exotic colors like purple, orange, yellow, and coral color. Kion look on amazed by all the colors, he thought you could only buy roses of those rare colors in a professional flower store but here some were. Kion had a hard time deciding which color rose to buy for Jasiri, at first choosing the purple for the color of Jasiri’s eyes, but then changing his mind to red because it’s the most original, then coral for the mixture of pink and orange.**

**Kion shifted through colors for a couple minutes before deciding to buy one of each color to make it easier on himself and thinking Jasiri would appreciate buying her a rainbow of different colored roses, he hoped she would, because he would spend over two-hundred bucks on all of them. It was then that Kion realized that his mom was right about the suit and the flowers.**

**“Mom was right, I am making myself look desperate.” Kion said to himself.**

**Kion however shook those thoughts away and proceeded to the candy isle to buy chocolate for Jasiri. Valentine’s Day was about a month away and the store was already putting Valentine’s Day themed candy out, including heart shaped boxes of chocolate and Kion wanted to get Jasiri a box to go with the flowers. He just hoped they had one that was Hersey’s chocolate as Jasiri liked no other brand, a hyena after his own heart in chocolate. As Kion thought however, he again realized he was making himself look too desperate and wondered if he should forget about the chocolate to not make himself look too desperate.**

**“Ugh! Damn it, mom.” Kion groaned.**

**Kion just continued on to the candy isle, telling himself over and over a heart shaped chocolate box won’t make him look too desperate and that Jasiri would love it and appreciate him for it. When he got to the isle, he looked around for a box. They had many heart shaped boxes, but none of them were Hersey’s brand. Kion asked a nearby painted dog employee if the store had any more in stock and was planning to stack up more, but she said not tonight they weren’t. Kion decided that it was probably for the best they didn’t and thanked her before making his way to the front of the store to pay for the flowers.**

**“Damn, that guy hit hard.” Kion suddenly heard a voice say.**

**“It was all just a big misunderstanding, totally unnecessary.” another voice, female this time said.**

**Kion looked to see not far off to his right in another isle was a grey furred bunny and a red fox, the latter of which was holding an ice pack over his right eye. Kion thought the fox and bunny duo looked familiar, but wasn’t sure until he heard them speak each other’s names.**

**“I’m telling ya Judy. That guy is lucky we’re off duty or that we just decided to let him off the hook anyway.” the fox said.**

**“Yeah, I hate arrests over petty misunderstandings Nick.” the bunny replied.**

**“Me to carrots, me too… even if I was the one who was unnecessarily pounded.” Nick said as he poked at his eye under the ice pack and growled in pain.**

**Now Kion knew who those two were, officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. The two officers, who uncovered the Night Howler case of 2016 had helped Kion, his family, and Jasiri on several occasions. When Kovu and Vitani’s mother, Zira, who hated Kion’s father for him getting his own uncle, who was Zira’s unofficial lover arrested for his many covered up crimes, found out about Kiara and Kovu’s relationship and attacked her and Simba at Kiara’s weekend tutoring at the library, slashed Kovu across the face and nearly got her oldest son and Kovu and Vitani’s older brother Nuka crushed to death by an old and very unstable bookshelf when they tried to break up the fight, Nick and Judy had come and arrested the old lioness. They had also saved Kion and Jasiri from Janja, who kidnapped both of them to try a get Jasiri as his girlfriend, after Cheezi and Chungu snitched on Janja, who was arrested in the end and got a life sentence. They had also been there in the hospital room when Kion’s father finally approved of his and Jasiri’s relationship that same night.**

**Kion looked down at the watch he had grabbed as he was getting redressed and saw it turn from 6:54 to 6:55 PM. Even though Kion felt pressed for time more than ever, he felt compelled to walk over to the two smaller animals. Nick was poking at his eye under the ice pack again, which caused Judy to slap it away and tell him not to touch it.**

**“Uh, Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde.” Kion addressed.**

**Nick and Judy turned towards Kion.**

**“It’s Officers Wilde.” Nick corrected, flashing a wedding band.**

**“And only when were on duty, but anyways, how are you sir, is there a problem?” Judy asked.**

**“Um, I don’t know if you two remember me. I’m Kion Charles Pride, son of former Mayor Simba Broderick Pride.” Kion introduced.**

**“Oh yeah, we remember you.” Judy said, instantly recognizing Kion.**

**“Yeah, you’re that lion who was kidnapped along with his hyena girlfriend by that other hyena who I shot in the dick with my tranquilizer gun, to save carrots here from getting knifed.” Nick said.**

**“Yeah, that’s me.” Kion replied, laughing at the memory of Janja getting spot in the dick with a tranquilizer.**

**Kion glanced down at Nick’s covered up eye again and couldn’t help but ask.**

**“Uh, Officer Wilde, if you don’t mind me asking, what happened to your eye there?” Kion asked.**

**“Ugh. Stupid misunderstanding. Carrots and I were on the phone talking to our son coming in here. My old hustling partner Finnick is babysitting him again and he’s not happy about it because of how much trouble Robin gave him last time.” Nick explained, a smirk tugging across his muzzle. “I encouraged him to try and get Finnick to put on his old elephant costume, telling him to scream, cry, and kick if he had to.”**

**“And I still don’t think it’s a good idea to teach your son to scream, cry, and kick in order to get something Nick.” Judy criticized.**

**“Hay, Robin is seven, soon to be eight. He’s enough of a big boy to know it’s okay to do so to Finnick and not others. Besides, it’ll be his first hustle sweetheart and there’s no better way to start hustling than out hustling a hustler.” Nick explained. “Now, where was I, oh yes. You see kid, after I told Robin to do whatever it took to get Finnick into his old elephant costume, I told him a joke.”**

**“What joke?” Kion asked curiously.**

**“Why didn’t the elephant get the job he wanted?” Nick asked.**

**“I don’t know, why?” Kion asked.**

**“His qualifications were completely irrelephant!” Nick said.**

**Kion immediately burst out laughing.**

**“So, what happened next that made you get that black eye?” Kion asked.**

**“As I said that, we walked past an elephant who heard me say that. He seemed to be talking on the phone with his mom, apparently wanting him to get a job and out of the house and her basement, but he wasn’t hired by this store. He thought I was mocking him and being a speciesist jerk and he punched me for it despite us trying to tell him it was a big misunderstanding.” Nick explained, his good mood disappearing for the moment.**

**“Ouch.” Kion replied.**

**“Yeah, he’s just lucky Officer Fluff and I are off duty for the night and that we decided to let him off with a warning in the first place.” Nick said.**

**“Yeah.” Kion agreed.**

**“But enough about us. How are you and that girlfriend of yours doing along with the rest of your family?” Judy asked.**

**“Better than ever since we don’t have to hide our relationship anymore and my dad and I and the rest of our families are still on good terms with each other and have really bonded. I guess that night last year had just been a blessing in disguise.” Kion explained.**

**“Well, that’s amazing to hear.” Judy replied.**

**“Oh, but that’s not the best part.” Kion said.**

**Kion pulled the ring case out of his pocket and showed it to Nick and Judy. Their eyes instantly lit up, getting the message.**

**“You’re planning to propose to her?” Nick probed for conformation.**

**“Yes, my mom just gave me this ring, it’s been in the family for at least four generations. They were originally going to give it to my sister, but she had them save it for me and Jasiri.” Kion said.**

**“I see and uh, when are you planning to propose to the young lady?” Nick further asked.**

**“Tonight, I’m on my way to meet her right now.” Kion said.**

**Judy took a moment to look at Kion’s attire, noting that he was wearing casual cloths instead of something fancy or at least something not so casual. Even though Nick wasn’t one for fancy cloths, he had worn something fancy the night he proposed to her.**

**“Uh, I hope this doesn’t sound rude, but are you going to wear something more proper for a proposal if you plan to take her somewhere.” Judy tried to carefully advise.**

**“Oh, Jasiri and I aren’t going anyway, she insisted that she cook for us and I can’t say no to her cooking and I was wearing a fancy suit for her, but my mom suggested I change into something more casual. I wasn’t sure at first, but I’m glad she did, because the shirt I’m wearing use to be Jasiri’s favorite shirt before she gave to me when we started dating and I think she’ll appreciate that more.” Kion explained.**

**“They do say mother knows best for a reason.” Nick said.**

**“Yeah, she thought it made me look too desperate and that the flowers and chocolate I wanted to buy her would make it look that way even more so.” Kion said.**

**“Trust me kid, guys always look too desperate when they’re the ones who try to propose first. Nick is one sly and confidant fox, but he was so anxious when he proposed to me that he got a nose bleed.” Judy joked.**

**“What? No, I didn’t.” Nick deflected.**

**“Yes, you did.” Judy replied.**

**“No, I didn’t.” Nick said.**

**“Did to.” Judy said.**

**“Did not.” Nick said.**

**“Did.” Judy said.**

**“Didn’t.” Nick said.**

**“Well.” Kion cut in. “I should get going, I’m to arrive at Jasiri’s at eight and I’ve delayed for too long. It was nice talking to you two and thank you for saving me and Jasiri back then. Have a good rest of your night and wish me luck.”**

**Kion turned around and began to walk back towards the checkout stands. Nick and Judy looked at what Kion was carrying, just a small bouquet of different colored roses and not the chocolate he mentioned. Nick and Judy looked at each other, getting the same idea.**

**“Hay kid!” Nick called over to Kion.**

**“Yeah?” Kion asked, turning back around.**

**“You mentioned buying flowers and chocolate for your lady, right?” Nick asked.**

**“Yeah, I was, but they didn’t have any Hershey brand boxes and she likes no other kinds.” Kion said.**

**“Then in that case, think fast.” Judy said.**

**Kion saw Judy reach into the shopping cart built for animals of her and Nick’s size and pull out a heart shaped chocolate box that was Hershey brand and throw it towards him. Kion caught it and looked at it and then Nick and Judy in surprise.**

**“That box wouldn’t have been a surprise for this sly little bunny, besides, it’s not exactly Valentine’s day yet and we’re not on a date, so it wouldn’t be as special to us, Carrots and I don’t want you to show up to your girl’s house without everything you wanted to bring her, and there were no cases or anything interesting what so ever for us today. So, consider that our good deed for the day.” Nick explained.**

**“And what better way to make the world a better place than helping make sure a guy’s proposal night goes the way he planned it.” Judy added.**

**“Wow. Seriously, thank you. Is there a way I can make this up to you two at some point?” Kion asked.**

**“Just make sure you send us an invite to your wedding when she says yes.” Nick joked.**

**“Will do.” Kion replied genuinely before going to pay.**

**As Kion went to check out, Nick and Judy looked at each other and smiled.**

**“That kid and his girl have a bright future, I can tell.” Judy said.**

**“That’s exactly what you said when we saw him, her, and their families come together and make up in that hospital last year.” Nick said.**

**“I know. They kinda remind me and you and me.” Judy said.**

**“Yeah, just less of the unbelievably badass, hustling, sly, and dumb fox and bunny cop detective types that you and I are.” Nick said.**

**"That we are." Judy agreed with a nod.**

**Nick and Judy after making sure nobody was looking, took a moment to kiss.**

**“Now come on, let’s get the rest of this shopping done so that we can get home before Robin drives Finnick crazier than he probably is right now with that elephant costume.” Judy suggested once they broke away.**

**“I just hope he hasn’t tied Finnick up again like last time. If so, he’ll demand triple pay and probably mean it this time when he says he’ll never babysit Robin ever again.” Nick said.**

**As that was going on, Kion paid for his items and rushed out of the store, making sure not to accidently run into anybody again or trample any smaller animals. As Kion got into his car and set his gifts for Jasiri down, he looked to see what time it was and it was a couple minutes over seven P.M.**

**“Oh, that’s okay, that’s okay. I can make it to Jasiri’s in time, it’ll all be okay.” Kion breathed as he wasted no time into starting his car.**

**Kion fumbled to get the keys into the ignition, accidently dropping them, causing him to shout out in frustration as he picked them up. Kion steadily shoved them into the ignition and started his way to Jasiri’s again, letting nothing distract him as he made his way to Jasiri’s place. Much to Kion’s relief, nothing unfortunate happened to hinder him from arriving on time and he parked in front of Jasiri’s house with two minutes before eight. As Kion got out of his car, he looked to see two cars were still in the driveway.**

**“Hmm. Madoa must still be here along with her and Jasiri’s mom and grandparents and Wema and Tunu. Probably want to wish me luck in person.” Kion thought out loud to himself.**

**Kion got his gifts for Jasiri, holding the small bouquet of roses in his right paw and the chocolate box under his arm. Kion exhaled and squared up his shoulders as he looked down the walkway up to the door.**

**“Here we go.” Kion said.**

**Kion steadily walked up to the door and firmly knocked with his left paw. Kion heard two sets of footsteps quickly rush towards the door. When the door opened, Kion was met with two young seven-year-old hyenas and they instantly smiled at seeing Kion.**

**“Kion!” the two young hyenas shouted, as they hugged the lion’s legs.**

**“Wema, Tunu, hey you two.” Kion greeted, rubbing both their heads.**

**“Wema! Tunu! What have I told you two about answering the door without m…” a voice began to say before suddenly stopping.**

**Kion looked up to see a grey furred female hyena in her early forties with brown eyes, a bicolored mane of two different dark colored shades of purple, spots on her cheeks and between her eyes standing in the hallway. It was Jasiri’s mom, Asante. She looked surprised and then happy to see Kion. Asante began to make her way towards Kion, soon flanked by her dad and uncle, who had been in the living room with Wema and Tunu and her mom, who had been in the kitchen, helping Jasiri set up her and Kion’s home dinner date.**

**“Uh, sorry about letting them answer the door sweetheart. They sprang over before he could stop them.” Asante’s father apologized.**

**“Never mind that dad.” Asante said as she enveloped Kion into a hug, which he returned. “Oh, Kion, I’m so glad you could finally make it.”**

**“Me to.” Kion replied.**

**Kion pulled out of Asante’s hug and looked towards the other members of Jasiri’s family, her grandparents and surrogate great uncle, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed. All three hyenas had grey fur and fully yellow eyes and despite being in relatively good shape, all three had a small pot belly, Banzai’s being the largest due to him being a total food freak. The features that distinguished who was who between the three was Shenzi’s bangs than hung over her face, Banzai’s thick eyebrows, and two cuts that Ed had in each of his ears along with the darker patch of fur Banzai and Ed had around their muzzles. Shenzi and Banzai were husband and wife and Ed was Banzai’s adoptive brother, who despite looking and acting it, wasn’t completely dumb and was unofficially Shenzi’s secondary husband since she treated and interacted with him like one, despite being known as an uncle to the rest of the family. The three use to be the leaders of a gang known as the Shadow Hyenas, who aided Kion’s corrupt great uncle, Taka, better known as Scar, get his older brother out of the way of his political goals permanently, since he promised financial aid for them to help raise Asante, who Shenzi and Banzai accidently had when they were still young and had always been struggling to raise.**

**When Scar’s crimes were revealed years later when Simba was an adult, he tried to place the blame on them, but they then turned against him for his betrayal and because they started to feel guilty for their part in his crimes as they got older and wanted to become better for Asante. For doing so, they received shorter prison sentences, being released just seven years ago, though they were still going to be on parole for many more years. They paid no mind to any of it though and were just happy to be back on good terms with their daughter, be part of the rest of their families lives, and to have just last year made peace with Simba, the one’s whose fully innocent and happy childhood they had helped cut short, which in turn lead to tonight’s future events between Kion and Jasiri being possible. Kion went over to hug the three old hyenas.**

**“Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, how are you three old…” Kion began to greet before Shenzi roughly grabbed him by the back of his mane.**

**“Kion, where the heck have you been? Do you know what time it is?” Shenzi demanded in an angered tone.**

**“Uh, eight PM, which means I’m just on time.” Kion said, confused by why Shenzi seemed so angry.**

**“On time? On time?” Banzai said. “No, you’re not on time.”**

**“Yeah, you were supposed to be here an hour ago.” Shenzi said, her yellow eyes looking fiery behind her grandma glasses.**

**“An hour ago!?” Kion shouted in disbelief. “But, but, but Jasiri and I agreed on eight PM when we planned this.”**

**“No, you both agreed that you’d be here at seven PM, an hour ago! Actually, make that an hour and two minutes ago!” Shenzi said, checking her watch.**

**Kion placed his hands on his head, pulling at his mane. He was sure that he and Jasiri had agreed on eight PM, not seven. If they had agreed on that time, then how Kion could have forgotten something so important on tonight of all nights. He had done his damnedest to make sure everything went perfectly tonight and he had done so, but how could he have gotten the time wrong. While still in turmoil at being late, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, and the others suddenly began laughing.**

**“Huh?” Kion exclaimed in utter confusion as he looked at the six laughing hyenas around him.**

**Shenzi grabbed Kion’s should and turned him around.**

**“Got ya.” Shenzi said, poking Kion’s nose, then going back to laughing madly.**

**“What?” Kion questioned.**

**“You should have seen your face kid; it was the best.” Banzai said**

**“What do you mean? What’s going on?” Kion asked again.**

**“It was my mom and dad, Kion.” Asante said, getting a hold of herself. “They wanted to see if they could trick you into making you think you arrived late and it looks like it worked."**

**"Ugh. Really? After the past hour and a half that I’ve had, I don’t think I can take any more stress.” Kion groaned.**

**“Sorry Kion, Banzai and I couldn’t help it.” Shenzi said.**

**“Yeah, neither could Ed.” Banzai said. “Right…”**

**“Ed?” Shenzi and Banzai both asked, looking towards Ed.**

**“Hahahaha ooohhh! Hahaha ooohhh heeheeheehee hahaha!” Ed laughed in agreement.**

**As Ed continued to laugh, the others observed Kion.**

**“Where’s that suit you were planning to wear for tonight Kion?” Shenzi asked.**

**“Change of plans. My mom came over before I left and suggested I change into Jasiri’s old shirt.” Kion said.**

**“Hmmm. Good idea on her part, Jasiri will love that.” Asante said, admiring Kion wearing her daughter’s favorite shirt.**

**“I also got Jasiri some roses and this fancy little box of chocolate, Hershey brand.” Kion said.**

**“Perfect, you’ve got tonight in the bag man.” Banzai said, giving Kion throw thumbs up.**

**Ed joined in, but dumbly had both thumbs down until Banzai elbowed his adoptive brother, causing Ed to point them upwards. Kion thanked both of them and looked around for Jasiri and her older sister, Madoa.**

**“Where’s Jasiri and Madoa?” Kion asked.**

**“She’s getting dressed; she didn’t want to accidently get the clothes she wanted to wear tonight dirty while cooking and she took a shower. Madoa is getting dressed to, to go out with Cheezi and Chungu.” Asante said.**

**Kion nodded at hearing that. Ever since Kion and his friends decided to start over with Cheezi and Chungu since they helped save them from Janja and became friends, Madoa had actually grown fond of both of them. Last month, just a couple weeks before Christmas, Madoa had gone over to the apartment they were both sharing a room in to try and make her first move towards one of them. However, when she did, she discovered something that none of them knew about Cheezi and Chungu. Madoa found out that Cheezi and Chungu were already in a relationship with each other and have been ever since they were still friends with Janja.**

**Cheezi and Chungu did however say that they weren’t gay, they did like girls as well, but they’ve always been attracted to each other. That had made Madoa ask if they were bisexual than, but Cheezi and Chungu didn’t know what that meant. Madoa and the others hadn’t really been surprised to hear that. Cheezi and Chungu weren’t completely as dumb as Ed could be, but they still weren’t the brightest lights in the room either, so Madoa explained it to them. Madoa, trying not to be desperate or anything, asked Cheezi and Chungu if they liked her in a way if they weren’t together, they’d get together, which they said yes to.**

**Hearing that, Madoa than said she’d be perfectly fine with a polyamorous relationship if they were okay with one. Madoa had to explain what that kind of relationship was to them as well, that she would date both of them and if things went well between them, she could marry both of them one day. Both Cheezi and Chungu weren’t exactly against Madoa’s proposal, but they weren’t for it either, not knowing how that would work out. The three had decided to try it out and see if it worked or not, Madoa assuring them that she would not try to push them into fully committing to a polyamorous relationship or try to drag them away from their relationship with the other. The three of them went on their first date together after that and Cheezi and Chungu had enjoyed it and Madoa showed them both equal amount of attention and love.**

**Kion, Jasiri, and Jasiri’s family all supported the three’s relationship together. Madoa had even told them all once that if Cheezi and Chungu weren’t interested into a polyamorous relationship enough by the time she was twenty-six that she’d stop trying for them and leave their normal relationship to themselves with no hard feelings. She even kept that plan secret from Cheezi and Chungu to not make them feel pressured with a time limit to decide if they were fully committed to it or not. As Kion thought of Madoa, Cheezi, and Chungu’s relationship, down at the end of the hall, the door to Jasiri’s room opened, everyone turning to see Madoa standing there along with Jasiri. Jasiri gasped happily as soon as she saw Kion.**

**“Hay Jasiri.” Kion greeted, smiling at the hyena.**

**Jasiri smiled back at Kion, clasping her paws together over her snout and mouth, giggling giddily as Madoa led her towards Kion. As they came closer, Kion took looked at what Jasiri and Madoa were wearing. Madoa was wearing a white long-sleeved fleece shirt, a dark blue skirt with light grey jeans under them, she also wore some black lipstick and purple eyeshadow around her beautiful brown eyes. Kion thought Madoa looked extremely beautiful, but just not as much as her younger sister. Kion looked towards Jasiri and saw that she was wearing simple black pants that tightly hugged her legs and butt along with a bright pink-purple custom t-shirt that had him and Jasiri on it along with Gazelle and one of her background tiger dancers.**

**Just over a year and a half ago, when graduation was coming up for Kion and Jasiri, Gazelle was holding a special concert to start off the summer and with it, there was a contest where if you sent an original song you wrote in, you could get a chance to sing it on stage with Gazelle, who would hand pick the winners and you could also take a picture with her and have it put on a custom T-shirt. For Jasiri who loved singing and dancing and was a fan of Gazelle’s songs and for who she was as a mammal had to send one in. She sent in a song she had thought of when she first started to like Kion, a couple years before they become boyfriend and girlfriend, but could never come up with the right lyrics until the morning after they did. Jasiri’s song was called Sisi Ni Sawa, which meant we’re the same and she convinced Kion to sing it with her and then much to his embarrassment, in front of her family and his mother and Kion had been very good despite not being confident in his singing voice. The problem with Jasiri sending it in though was that in her excitement for it, she hadn’t talked to Kion about it and if their song was one of the ones Gazelle picked, Kion’s dad would find out about their friendship which he’d forbidden Kion from years ago when he found out Jasiri was related to Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, and worse, he’d find out about their relationship.**

**Not wanting to risk Simba finding out that way, they revealed everything to him, which caused a rift to grow in between Kion and Simba’s relationship and for Kion to move out as a legal adult despite still being in school. As they had predicted, their song was one of the ones chosen, Gazelle having told them it was her favorite song out of all the ones sent in. When Kion and Jasiri told her about the problems their relationship had brought up, Gazelle gave them some friendly advice, saying that parents usually do come around to accept who their children fall in love with if there’s no reasonable reason to disapprove of it, and she had been right. Kion had the same shirt Jasiri had, which had been burned in the fire Janja set to his apartment on New Year’s Eve last year. He had thankfully gotten a replacement, Gazelle having heard about it and brought it to Kion personally in the hospital, which he had been taken to after being saved from Janja, who’d broken his leg in a fight.**

**Kion had even asked her if she could get ones made for his and Jasiri’s families and all their friends, including Cheezi and Chungu, Nick and Judy, who had brought Kion’s family to his hospital room had even jokingly asked for a pair since they were starting to like Kion and Jasiri’s love story. Gazelle had agreed, saying that she thought they were about to start a new fashion brand of T-shirts, causing everyone to laugh.**

**“Hi Jasiri. Hi Madoa.” Kion said, breaking the silence that was currently in the room.**

**Madoa returned the greeting while Jasiri instantly shot forward without warning and wrapped Kion in her arms tightly.**

**“Oh, Kion, I’m so glad you finally arrived.” Jasiri said, nearly squealing for joy.**

**“I tried to arrive earlier, but I got a little held up. Thought I wasn’t going to make it on time.” Kion replied.**

**“Well, it’s better to be fashionably late than just late, late.” Jasiri said, pulling back a little to look at Kion wearing her old shirt. “I can’t believe you actually came here wearing that. I was expecting you to arrive all dressed up in some old-fashioned suit.”**

**“I originally was actually until mom arrived and wouldn’t let me leave without changing. Oh, and I got you these.” Kion said, handing Jasiri the roses.**

**Jasiri smiled at the sight of the small bouquet of individually colored roses. She took them from Kion’s paw and closed her eyes as she shoved her nose into and sniffed them.**

**“Oh, they smell wonderful Kion and I like how they’re all a different color.” Jasiri said.**

**“Well, I’m glad you do; those roses were pretty expensive. Oh, I was also lucky enough to get you this.” Kion said, now handing her the chocolate box Nick and Judy had given him.**

**“Wow, seriously? Thank you, Kion.” Jasiri said.**

**As Jasiri took the box, she noticed that it was heart shaped. Jasiri smirked at Kion.**

**“Hmmm. Is it me or are you desperately trying to build up to something?” Jasiri asked.**

**“Uh.” Kion replied nervously.**

**“Oh, you said ‘uh.’ That means I’m right. So, tell me Mr. Mane, what is it we’re building up to.” Jasiri said, her tail mischievously wagging.**

**Much to Kion’s relief, Madoa came to his rescue.**

**“Alright, little sister, that’s enough. Leave the poor guy alone before he has a nervous freak out and just get on with your date tonight.” Madoa with a small laugh.**

**“Speaking of which, we should all be getting out so they can have their date.” Shenzi said.**

**“Yeah, and besides, you need to get Cheezi and Chungu so you three can start your own date.” Banzai said, as he picked up Tunu and sat the young hyena on his shoulders.**

**“Yeah, it’s getting late and I promised them I’d be there no later than eight-twenty.” Madoa said.**

**Jasiri’s family all wished a good night and a happy date to Kion and Jasiri, who returned the gesture to Madoa for her date. They all gave Kion and Jasiri friendly hugs and kisses as they left, Kion and Jasiri waving them off from the doorway. After Banzai took Tunu off his shoulders and buckled him into the car, he looked towards Kion and Jasiri.**

**“Now, you two kids have fun tonight… just not too much fun… unless you want to.” Banzai said with a mischievous smirk.**

**As he said that, Banzai snaked his arm around Shenzi’s torso and caressed his paw over Shenzi’s belly before grasping her between the legs. Kion gave an audible exclaim as he saw that and nervously looked towards Jasiri, who giggled. Shenzi in turn, giggled at Banzai’s gesture and nuzzled her face against Banzai’s before the two kissed passionately. Shenzi opened one eye and glanced over at Kion and Jasiri for a second. While Jasiri was smiling and seemed unfazed by their affection towards each other after Banzai’s little stunt while Kion looked extremely flustered.**

**“Alright Banzai, that’s enough.” Shenzi said, breaking away from the kiss. “After your little move there, it’s too much on Kion. If we’re not careful, we might make him faint.”**

**“Ahh. That boy gets flustered too easily. I wonder how he’ll handle it when he and Jasiri get to second base weather they decide to do it tonight or someday after they get married?” Banzai wondered out loud to Shenzi.**

**“Well, whenever they do, I know Kion will find it in him and not get too flustered. Now, let’s get going so they can finally get on with their date.” Shenzi said.**

**As Shenzi said that, Ed suddenly honked the car horn to encourage them to hurry up. Shenzi, seeing Ed in the driver’s seat, immediately ran around and pulled him out.**

**“Ed, No! You’re the last guy I trust to ride shotgun.” Shenzi said.**

**Jasiri along with Kion, laughed at the sight of her grandmother wrestling her uncle out of the driver’s seat and buckling him into the back next to Wema and Tunu. When that was done, they all finally drove off, wishing Kion and Jasiri a good night and happy date one more time.**

**“Ahhh, alone at last.” Jasiri sighed as soon as her mom and sister’s cars were out of sight.**

**Jasiri walked back into the house, looking back at Kion.**

**“Now, shall we Kion?” Jasiri asked.**

**“Yes, we shall.” Kion said, walking into the house with Jasiri.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No major suggestive stuff in this chapter, sorry about that for people who like that kind of stuff, it'll come soon though.
> 
> Pretty clever how I fitted part of the voice actors' names into the characters, huh? You all see, for the past couple months I've been reading some Lion King/Lion Guard and Zootopia crossovers and decided I might wanna do one myself, just not a very big and it just turned into this. At first when writing this, I didn't really think the Zootopia crossover part was necessary since this is the only chapter Nick and Judy are in even if they are mentioned in other chapters, but as I was writing I came up with a story to connect to this, which will be Kion and Jasiri meeting a falling in love, which I will write one day and will obviously be a prequel to this and you heard some of the things that will happen in it here, I probably should have waited and wrote it first, but it's not the first time in my writing where I've thought of a prequel story and prequel's are not well liked because we know what happens and it'll take away tension, but hay, people will still like it and read it if it's still good. I don't know when I'll start writing it or when it'll come out, but it'll be called Sisi Ni Sawa in Zootopia, so keep your eyes out for whenever it does come out. Anyway, that's it for now everyone, good day/night wherever you are, stay safe and healthy out there, please leave a review and I ask you to please keep it nice and respectful, if you don't like that this is a sex story, remember, I'm not really into this stuff either, this is just a one time thing for me and me experimenting with my writing by trying something new, if you don't like this story for any of those reasons or others, than don't bother wasting my and your time and just don't read it and go read stories you do like, please go give my other stuff on the other sites I'm on a look and leave reviews there to, once again, have a happy Valentines Day and enjoy the Valentines Day themed candy, and God bless everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone and here we are with chapter two. First off I want to thank all the people who read the first chapter of this story and the people who left kudos on it; got no comments yet, but still appreciate what I got. Now, enjoy the chapter.

**“Ahhh, alone at last.” Jasiri sighed as soon as her mom and sister’s cars were out of sight.**

**Jasiri walked back into the house, looking back at Kion.**

**“Now, shall we Kion?” Jasiri asked.**

**“Yes, we shall.” Kion said, walking into the house with Jasiri.**

**Jasiri led Kion into the kitchen, setting down the roses and chocolate box before pulling out a chair for Kion, urging him to sit. Kion sat down and Jasiri scooted him in. Jasiri ruffled Kion’s mane and lowered herself to his eyelevel.**

**“Alright, you ready for dinner Kion?” Jasiri asked.**

**Kion nodded.**

**“No predator animal makes vegetarian food like your family Jasiri.” Kion said.**

**Jasiri smiled at Kion’s complement of her families cooking. Other than her grandparents and uncle and Wema and Tunu, Jasiri’s family despite being predators were vegetarians. Kion had found that out during lunch break at school one day, when Jasiri offered him a bite of one of her vegan burritos. Jasiri’s family didn’t like to eat the meat of birds, fish, or even eat insects just because they hadn’t evolved like most other animals like them had. Jasiri’s family wasn’t overbearing or strict on their beliefs though as they didn’t forbid Wema and Tunu eating meat if they wanted to even though they liked the food of their adoptive family just as much.**

**During Thanksgiving a few months back when Simba invited Jasiri’s family over to make up for not taking the chance to get to know them because of their relations to Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed for all these years and even though there were vegetarian dishes there that Simba had taken the time to look up and make himself for them, Jasiri and her family each took one bite of turkey, thinking it would be rude of them to not at least take one bite of everything, even meat despite being vegetarians. Jasiri’s family over the years even offered to make Kion some sort of meat dish whenever he came over to visit them, but he declined, saying he liked their vegan cooking better than meat. Kion’s cheetah friend, Fuli even grew to really liking Jasiri’s families vegan cooking along with the rest of their friends.**

**“Well, that’s sweet of you to say Kion. Just let me put these roses in a vase and we’ll eat like pigs.” Jasiri joked.**

**“You know, if any pigs were around, they’d be offended.” Kion shot back with a laugh.**

**“Huh, I always thought it was supposed to be a compliment. Oh, well.” Jasiri said, shrugging.**

**As Jasiri turned around towards the counter, she grabbed a large salad bowel, setting it in the center of the table to get it out of the way. When she was done, she grabbed a clear jar out of the fridge that looked to have a salad dressing in it.**

**“It’s homemade.” Jasiri stated, setting it on the counter.**

**“Mmmhmm.” Kion replied with a nod. “Do you want any help Jasiri?”**

**“No thanks. You’re in my house, which means I’m the hostess.” Jasiri said, grabbing a two liter of root beer out of the fridge.**

**“Okay.” Kion said.**

**Jasiri grabbed some glasses from the cupboard and set them on the table before finally turning towards the oven. Kion watched Jasiri as she stepped towards the oven, watching her slightly shak her hips and swaying her tail as she did so. As he watched, Kion couldn’t help but gaze at Jasiri’s butt, tightly outlined by her skin tight pants. Kion suddenly noticed that Jasiri was slightly glancing back at him and grinned at him, meaning she knew where he was staring. Kion immediately looked away, cursing himself for looking.**

**Jasiri giggled to herself softly enough so that Kion didn’t hear.**

**“ _Silly lion._ ” Jasiri thought to herself. **

**Jasiri reached down and opened the oven, pulling out the two dishes she had prepared for herself and Kion, a glass serving dish with six vegan burritos like the ones she had Kion try years ago, just a bit bigger, and a vegan stuffed pizza.**

**“And with that, Kion a present to you our romantic home date dinner.” Jasiri said with flamboyant flare as she set them down on the table.**

**Kion looked over everything, impressed with Jasiri’s work.**

**“Yeah, everything looks great. Did you make all this yourself?” Kion asked, sounding a little nervous from just being caught looking by Jasiri.**

**“Yes, though Grandma Shenzi took the burritos and stuffed pizza out of the oven when they were done and put them back in to keep them hot once it cooled down while I was in the shower and getting dressed.” Jasiri said, as she got some plates a bowls for them.**

**Kion just nodded in response as Jasiri started filling up their individual salad bowels. Jasiri passed him the bowl along with her homemade salad dressing and asked if he wanted any cheese with the salad, Kion declined. Jasiri than got a knife and spatula and got her and Kion each of slice of the pizza and burritos.**

**“You know, when couples have a date at home with pizza involved, they usually take the easy route and order one.” Kion said.**

**“Yes, but I wanted to put in the effort of making one, because that makes it special even if pizza, stuffed or normal isn’t a very romantic dish for a date, burritos to.” Jasiri said.**

**“Hay, I’m just a simple lion with simple needs.” Kion replied.**

**“Yeah, same; Only I’m a hyena, not a lion.” Jasiri agreed.**

**“Besides, anytime we eat anything together even when it’s the least romantic type of food you can think of, it always feels romantic when you’re involved.” Kion flirted.**

**Jasiri immediately giggled at Kion’s comment.**

**“That’s one of the things I like about you Kion. You’re so funny and you know how to make me laugh without realizing it.” Jasiri said.**

**“You’re a laughing hyena, you think everything I say and do is funny.” Kion replied.**

**“Yes, but there’s just something about you that makes it so easy to laugh.” Jasiri said.**

**“Well, I’m the unintentional class clown than. Honk, honk.” Kion said, which caused Jasiri to laugh even more.**

**“Please, don’t make me laugh while I have a knife in my hand.” Jasiri said as she laughed.**

**Kion stopped trying to make Jasiri laughing intentionally or not and just waited for her to finish serving them. As she was pouring root beer into their glasses, Jasiri being Jasiri, couldn’t help but make a small joke.**

**“It may not be the same thing, but at least we got something with the word beer in it.” Jasiri said.**

**“Isn’t wine or champagne what you’d have on a date, not beer?” Kion asked.**

**“Uhhh… yeah.” Jasiri replied awkwardly.**

**“Well, not like I would drink any if we had it and if I was twenty-one anyway.” Kion said, Jasiri nodding in agreement. “I still regret taking Vitani’s offer to take a sip last year when I turned eighteen. I don’t get how people can actually drink that stuff; it tastes like actual vomit.”**

**“I’ll take your word for it.” Jasiri replied.**

**Jasiri turned around and opened the drawer, pulling out a knife and fork for her and Kion each.**

**“What are those for?” Kion asked.**

**“Uh, to eat the pizza with.” Jasiri answered.**

**“Ha. Jasiri, you know people get laughed at for eating pizza with a knife and fork, right?” Kion laughed.**

**“With normal pizza, this is a stuffed one and it’s gonna be messy. Don’t want to get anything all over your shirt, do you?” Jasiri said.**

**“No, but I’m sure the cheese will hold everything inside.” Kion said.**

**“Hmm.” Jasiri mused before tossing the utensils back into the drawer over her shoulders. “Alright, but you’ve gotta promise that if I get any cheese of marinara sauce on my face, you’ll lick it off.”**

**“Scout’s honor.” Kion said, raising a hand.**

**“Alright, then let’s stop talking and finally start eating.” Jasiri said, sitting down.**

**Kion and Jasiri each took their drinks and tapped the glasses against each other.**

**“To a romantic night together.” Jasiri said.**

**“To a romantic night together.” Kion repeated.**

**Kion and Jasiri than finally started to eat, deciding to start with the stuffed pizza. Jasiri waited till she was almost done with hers that she finally ‘accidently’ got some cheese on her face.**

**“Oh.” Jasiri exclaimed as she did.**

**Jasiri looked towards Kion, acting somewhat embarrassed.**

**“Uh, Kion, can you please help me get this?” Jasiri asked, pointing at some of the melted cheese on her cheek and side of her muzzle.**

**“No problem.” Kion said.**

**Jasiri had been kidding when she told Kion that he had to lick anything she accidently got on her face. So Jasiri was expecting Kion get a napkin, but was surprised when he actually got out of his chair and came around and licked the cheese off her face.**

**“Wow, you actually did it. I was just kidding when I told you to promise me, you’d do it.” Jasiri explained.**

**“Whether you were kidding or not, you can’t go back on a scout’s honor.” Kion said.**

**Jasiri just smiled and reached up to kiss Kion’s cheek, which the lion returned. Kion returned to his seat, finishing the rest of his slice of Jasiri’s stuffed pizza before moving on to one of her vegan burritos.**

**“Jasiri,” Kion began after taking the first bite. “No matter how many times I eat your family’s vegan burritos, they never get old. They always taste just as great as the first day I tried them.”**

**“Well, I’m really glad to hear that Kion.” Jasiri replied.**

**“You’re welcome and congratulations for turning me into a half vegetarian lion.” Kion said.**

**Jasiri laughed at Kion calling himself a half vegetarian lion. Kion began to go back to eating his vegan burrito and soon after he did, he suddenly felt something lightly rub against his foot under the table. Kion looked under the table to see what it was and saw it was Jasiri, rubbing her foot against his. Kion than saw Jasiri place her foot on top of his, tapping on it a few times before wedging her foot under his, lifting it slightly and then wedging her toes between his. Kion just stared on as Jasiri did that for a few moments before pulling his head away from under the table.**

**Kion looked at Jasiri, who was casually still eating her first vegan burrito, biting down into it. Jasiri felt Kion’s eyes on her and with her vegan burrito still in her mouth, she looked towards Kion and flashed her eyes at him. Kion flinched a little at the gesture, which Jasiri giggled at.**

**“Kion, you’ve stopped eating. Is something wrong.” Jasiri asked.**

**As she asked that, Kion felt Jasiri wiggle her toes between his, causing him to shift his paws a little and Jasiri’s toes to grip them as he did.**

**“Uh, no, nothing’s wrong.” Kion said.**

**“Then go on and keep eating. No one is stopping you.” Jasiri said with another hyenaish giggle.**

**Kion nodded and he and Jasiri went back to eating, Jasiri continuing to play footsies with Kion as they did, which the lion slowly began to enjoy. Jasiri and Kion finished off what was left of the salad and both ate two more slices of the pizza and one more burrito each, before deciding the save the rest for either later tonight or tomorrow. Jasiri wrapped up the food to put in the fridge while Kion volunteered to wash the dishes.**

**“Well, Kion, what did you think?” Jasiri asked as she put the leftover food in the fridge.**

**“I said it once and I’ll say it again, no predator makes vegetarian food like you and your family Jasiri.” Kion said, drying and putting away the salad bowl.**

**Jasiri smiled at Kion complement.**

**“I’m glad you liked it Kion. You know, I was actually worried I might have screwed something up while making everything without knowing.” Jasiri admitted.**

**“Ha! You, worried about something? That’s a first.” Kion commented to Jasiri, knowing how confident the hyena was.**

**Jasiri curled her tail around herself, playing with it in her paws.**

**“Yeah, it’s embarrassing, I know. Especially since I’ve made food like this a hundred times with my mom and Madoa.” Jasiri admitted.**

**“Well, it was all amazing, so don’t worry about it.” Kion assured.**

**“I know. I just really wanted to make something instead of going out somewhere to eat in order to make this night really, really special; more so than what it’s already going to be.” Jasiri said, a smile slowly tugging at the edges of her muzzle as she stared at Kion.**

**Kion looked at Jasiri, intrigued by the way she had worded her statement. He was about to ask her what she meant until he thought of something Jasiri had said earlier.**

**“Hmmm. Is it me or are you desperately trying to build up to something?” Kion asked.**

**As Kion said that, Jasiri eyes widened in shock in one of those rare occurrences where she was taken off guard by what someone said a couldn’t comeback with something sassy and witty. Jasiri was just mumbling on as she tried to think of something.**

**“Oh, we are building up to something.” Kion stated at seeing Jasiri act that way. “Tell me Mrs. Spots, what are we building up to?”**

**“Oh, it’s nothing. I’m just saying that any night spent with you is special and that making something would make it more so.” Jasiri said, trying to convince Kion.**

**Kion opened his mouth to call Jasiri out for lying horribly, knowing she’d do the same if their roles were reversed.**

**“If you try to make me say something else, I’ll come over there and bite you.” Jasiri sternly warned.**

**Kion nodded, startled by Jasiri’s sternness and not wanting to feel a hyena’s bite and went back to washing the rest of the dishes. When Kion put the last plate away, he looked back to where Jasiri had been standing, but didn’t see her there or the rest of the kitchen. Kion figured she must have walked out for something without telling him and decided to go look for her. He turned around, but was startled to see Jasiri had been standing directly behind him.**

**“Oh, Jasiri, you startled me.” Kion said.**

**Jasiri just stared at Kion, smiling before suddenly falling against his broad chest and closed her eyes.**

**“I’m sorry.” Jasiri apologized.**

**“Oh, uh, it’s okay.” Kion replied.**

**Jasiri smiled and softly murmured as she began to nuzzle her face against the mane on Kion’s chest and slowly ran her hands over the rest of Kion’s chest. Kion smiled down at Jasiri as she did that; if lions could purr, Kion definitely would be doing so right now. Instead, Kion just wrapped his arms around Jasiri and hugged her, rocking side to side a little. It felt so good to Jasiri that she nearly dozed off in Kion’s arms, even giving off a sleepy yawn but forced herself to stay awake. Jasiri opened her eyes halfway and looked up at Kion.**

**“Kion.” Jasiri addressed softly.**

**“Yes, Jasiri.” Kion asked.**

**Kion secretly hoped that Jasiri would say what he thought she was thinking when she talked about how tonight was going to be really special.**

**“You feel up to watching a movie?” Jasiri asked.**

**Kion’s ears slightly dropped in disappointment at Jasiri not saying what he thought she was going to say, but he didn’t worry about it since it was just a minor delay in her or him saying so, so he agreed.**

**“Sure, what do you want to watch?” Kion asked.**

**“Let’s watch Shrek.” Jasiri suggested.**

**“The musical or the movie?” Kion asked.**

**“The movie of course.” Jasiri replied.**

**“Okay.” Kion nodded. “You want to watch it with popcorn or are you full from just eating?”**

**“Hmmm. Sure, I can go for some popcorn during the movie. It’ll kinda remind me of the night you and I first became boyfriend and girlfriend.” Jasiri replied.**

**“Alright, you go get the movie ready while I make the popcorn.” Kion said.**

**Jasiri nodded and headed into the living room to put the movie in while Kion got their movie popcorn ready. When it was done, Kion quickly melted some butter in the microwave before opening the popcorn and dumping it in a bowl. Kion grabbed the root beer back out from the fridge and made his way into the living room, where Jasiri was waiting. Jasiri was sitting on the couch with a blanket covering her up from the waist down, except her feet, which stuck out from under the blanket. Jasiri smiled at Kion as he walked into the living room.**

**“Hay Kion, care to join me?” Jasiri asked, scooting away from the middle of the sofa.**

**“Is there room?” Kion asked.**

**Jasiri lifted part of the blanket her mom and grandmother had made to be more than big enough for both her and Kion.**

**“Of course, there is silly. Now sit your tail down so we can watch the movie and snuggle.” Jasiri said, wagging her tail under the blanket in excitement.**

**Kion immediately sat down and Jasiri threw the blanket over him. Once Kion was settled in, the push play menu came up and they waited to let itself play out and start the movie. As the movie played, Kion and Jasiri hummed along to all the pop culture songs that came up, Jasiri snuggled against Kion’s mane at all the romantic parts when they came up, Kion and Jasiri kissed when Shrek and Princess Fiona kissed, and sang out loud when I’m A Believer played. Kion and Jasiri had emptied their popcorn bowl at that point, so Kion asked if she wanted him to make another bowl for Shrek 2. Jasiri declined the idea, but did ask Kion to get the fancy chocolate box he got for her while she got the second movie ready.**

**Kion agreed and both went to do their tasks. Jasiri thanked Kion again for buying her a fancy box of chocolate as he came back in and handed it to her.**

**“Seriously Kion, thank you again for buying me this. You didn’t really need to though.” Jasiri said.**

**“Because it makes me look too desperate to please you or something?” Kion asked.**

**“No, why do you say that? Is it because I teased you about you seeming to desperately build up to something earlier?” Jasiri asked, opening the box and eating one of the chocolates.**

**“No, my mom said buying you flowers and chocolate made me look too desperate. That’s why I’m wearing your old shirt; I was originally going to wear a suit my dad helped me buy for tonight, but my mom arrived just before I left and made me change into this since the suit made me look… well, uh, too desperate.” Kion explained.**

**Jasiri began giggling after Kion explained.**

**“Oh Kion, I love that you listened to your mom and changed into my old shirt, but I’ve gotta admit, I’d love to see you wearing some monkey suit.” Jasiri laughed.**

**“I can see you laughing yourself to death at the sight.” Kion quipped. “I’m just glad I still had time to get to the store and buy you these things without being late.”**

**“Well, at least you would have arrived late for a good reason.” Jasiri said, flipping a chocolate into the air with her nose and catching it in her mouth.**

**“Oh, nice on.” Kion said at the sight. “Well, anyways, I was lucky to get you those chocolates though. They were all out when I got to the store.”**

**“Huh, if they were all sold out when you got there, then how did you get me this box?” Jasiri asked.**

**“I got a little help from a certain fox and bunny.” Kion said.**

**“A fox and bunny?” Jasiri questioned.**

**“I ran into officers Nick and Judy Wilde at the store. I told them about our date tonight and they just gave me the box they were going to buy.” Kion explained.**

**“Wow, really, they did?” Jasiri said.**

**“Yeah, they did.” Kion nodded.**

**“We gotta find some way to repay them for this.” Jasiri said.**

**“Well, they did ask for one thing from us in return.” Kion said.**

**“And what was it?” Jasiri asked.**

**Kion picked up a chocolate from out of the box, opened up Jasiri mouth and placed it on her waiting tongue.**

**“I’ll tell you later, now, let’s just enjoy the movie. Besides, Shrek 2’s push play menu is about to come up and I love that part.” Kion said as he closed up Jasiri’s mouth.**

**Jasiri nodded before also feeding Kion a chocolate like he just did to her. The push play menu than came up with Donkey trying to come up with better titles for Shrek 2. Jasiri was surprisingly containing her laughter until Donkey said ‘How about Shrek 2: The Real Jackass Movie’ only getting a hold of herself once Charming’s egotistical narration began. Like with the first movie, Kion and Jasiri hummed along with the songs, Jasiri snuggling against Kion’s mane at the romantic parts, they kissed whenever there was kissing, only between Shrek and Fiona, not Fiona and Charming, and they each fed each other chocolate. As the credits rolled, Kion was about to ask if Jasiri wanted to go into the next movie, but as he looked towards her, he saw that Jasiri had dosed off, very lightly snoring with her head against his broad chest.**

**Kion looked at his phone to see what time it was and saw that it was not too far away from turning midnight. Kion looked down at Jasiri as he felt for the ring case in his pocket. He wondered if he should just fall asleep with Jasiri on the couch and propose to her tomorrow, but decided that he couldn’t wait till then. Kion petted Jasiri’s hair for a moment before placing his paw on her shoulder and lightly shaking her awake while softly saying her name.**

**“Jasiri, Jasiri, Jasiri wake up.” Kion urged softly.**

**Jasiri grumbled slightly as she was stirred awake. She yawned and looked up at Kion, who smiled down at her and she smiled back.**

**“What a gorgeous sight to wake up to.” Jasiri groggily said.**

**“Sorry to wake you.” Kion apologized.**

**“Mmmm. I just leaned against your chest and wanted to close my eyes for a moment and I guess I just dosed off.” Jasiri said, rubbing her tired eyes. “How long was I out?”**

**“Like two or three minutes, I’d guess? Dragon just arrived with the Dronkies.” Kion replied.**

**“Oh, I love those guys, they’re so cute.” Jasiri said, nuzzling her face against Kion’s chest. “Sometimes they make me think of what children between you and me would look like.”**

**Kion’s body instantly flinched as Jasiri said that, which she felt and lightly laughed at.**

**“Anyway, since you woke me up, you must have…” Jasiri yawned midsentence, but continued to speak. “…something important to tell me, Kion, what is it?”**

**Kion took note of Jasiri’s yawn and her still laying against his chest with her eyes close. He changed his mind and thought maybe it would just be better to tell Jasiri tomorrow.**

**“Oh, it’s nothing that can’t wait till tomorrow. Sorry again for waking, you; why don’t you just go back to sleep and we can stay here on the couch together or I can carry you to your bed?” Kion offered.**

**Jasiri rolled over, placing her chin against Kion’s chest so she could look directly up at him in the eyes.**

**“You already woke me up, so you might as well tell me now.” Jasiri said.**

**Kion nodded.**

**“Well, we should really stand up for this.” Kion said.**

**“Why? Can’t you just tell me while I continue to lay against your chest and comfy mane?” Jasiri asked, nuzzling against Kion’s mane.**

**“It’s just something that requires us to stand up Jasiri.” Kion said.**

**“Hmmm. What, is it like a proposal or something?” Jasiri joked.**

**Kion’s face grew anxious as he grunted just as anxiously as Jasiri said that.**

**“Well, you don’t need to stand up, but at least let me do so.” Kion asked.**

**“Alright.” Jasiri agreed, rolling off Kion’s chest and leaning back against the coach.**

**Kion stood up, smoothing out his clothes as he stood in front of Jasiri. Jasiri looked up and smiled at the nervous lion.**

**“Alright Shakespeare, what performance are you gonna give this lady tonight?” Jasiri asked.**

**Kion smiled, loving Jasiri’s playful and joking nature as he always had. Kion than nervously thought about what to say. He almost went straight for the ring case in his pocket, but decided he couldn’t without saying something first.**

**“Well, Jasiri, you know about how we met each other seven years ago, right?” Kion opened up with.**

**“Mmmhmm. It was the first week back to school after winter break. You along with your sister, Kovu, his sister, and all your friends were heading back home after a day in Sahara Square. You passed by my house while we were moving in, I smiled and waved at you and later the next day I enroll in your school and you and I had most of the same classes together.” Jasiri said.**

**“Yes. Well, you know I didn’t pay much attention to you at first, because I was affected by my dad’s view towards hyenas, but then you came over to me during lunch next Thursday and we talked for a bit and you had me try vegan food for the first time. I thought you were weird and I ignored you and tried to distance myself from you the next day, but you eventually cornered me, basically forcing me to talk to you. I tried to tell you that you and I weren’t friends and we were never gonna be friends because you were a hyena.” Kion said.**

**“But apparently, fate had other plans.” Jasiri smirked.**

**“Yes, after I gave Bunga a ride home on my bike that weekend, Janja and his gang jumped me and beat me up pretty bad and you suddenly came in and saved me from them and took me to you home despite what I had said to you at school. That time I spent along with you and your family made me start to like you and feel bad for being so rude to you and very soon we became friends.” Kion said.**

**“Yeah, but it didn’t go smoothly for us though.” Jasiri said, shaking her head.**

**“Yeah, you worrying that I might stop being your friend when I learned you were the granddaughter of Shenzi and Banzai, my dad trying to force us to end our friendship after finding that out, making us keep our friendship secret.” Kion said. “For a longtime, I thought our relationship would just be that, a friendship, but when you held my hand during the video, I showed you of Kiara and Kovu’s wedding and the night we rode the gondolas in the Rainforest District and we ran into Janja afterwards and he called you my girlfriend and that lioness tried to make a move on me, but you made her stop by calling me your boyfriend. That was the night I knew I saw you more than just a friend.”**

**“Yeah.” Jasiri said, remembering that night when she made Kion leave for home in embarrassment after calling him her boyfriend only for him to come to her house about an hour later and say he wanted to be her boyfriend.**

**Kion breathed deeply before he said what he was going to say next.**

**“Well, Jasiri, after what we went through last year with Janja and our families finally coming together, I’ve decided I don’t wanna be your boyfriend anymore.” Kion said.**

**“Huh?” Jasiri exclaimed, for a moment getting the wrong idea, but also getting the right idea at the same time.**

**Kion than reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring case his mom had given him hours ago.**

**“Because, I’ve decided that I want to be so, so much more than that and I hope you feel the same.” Kion said.**

**Kion than kneeled down and opened the ring case, revealing the ruby ring to Jasiri, who gazed at it in amazement.**

**“I’ve been waiting over two weeks to ask you this… but, Jasiri, would you, well, you know, marry me?” Kion asked, making sure he didn’t make Jasiri feel like she had to say yes.**

**Jasiri just looked from Kion and the ring, still shocked. She had just been teasing him when she asked if him needing to stand up to say what it was, he needed to say to her was a proposal, but it actually was. As Jasiri looked at Kion, she felt a fluttering in her stomach that she had been feeling all month long, especially today and when she saw Kion hours ago. Jasiri’s muzzle instinctively stretched out into a smile and gave Kion her honest, one-hundred percent answer only the way she could give it.**

**“Kion, is that even a question? Yes, of course I’ll marry you, just get off your damn knees already, you’re a lion, the king of beasts, you should be the one whose looking down on those like me.” Jasiri said.**

**Kion smiled in response to Jasiri’s agreement to marry him, beyond happy to hear it after all the craziness he’d been through tonight.**

**“I’d never look down on you.” Kion said.**

**“Yeah right. You’re almost a foot taller than me.” Jasiri laughed. “Now come on, get up; I wanna hug and maybe even kiss you.”**

**Kion did so and then Jasiri jumped up and threw her arms around Kion’s neck, nearly tackling him to the ground as she did so. Kion grunted as he kept the both of them from falling over and wrapped his arms around Jasiri to hug her, lifting her off the ground as he did so. As Kion did that, Jasiri wrapped her legs around Kion as well, gigging as she nuzzled her face into the mane of Kion’s neck. The two than drew their heads back so that they could lean back in to kiss each other. Kion than sat Jasiri back down on the coach and kneeled again, grabbing her hand, preparing to put on the ring.**

**“May I?” Kion asked.**

**Jasiri just smiled at Kion, which was the only answer Kion needed and he slipped the ring onto Jasiri’s finger. Jasiri looked down at the ring, examining it more closely, it was indeed beautiful… and expensive looking, too expensive for Kion.**

**“Kion this ring is beautiful, but how could you afford it. Your job pays well, but not enough to buy something like this, which would cost an arm and a leg, maybe even an organ. Did your parents help you buy it like with the suit?” Jasiri asked.**

**“Well, your half right Jasiri. I wanted to buy you a ring to properly purpose to you with, but you deserve nothing but the best and like you just said, I can’t afford to do so. This ring was the real reason mom came over to visit me before I headed out earlier.” Kion said.**

**Jasiri gasped, half right in knowing what this ring was.**

**“Wait, this is your mom’s engagement ring?” Jasiri questioned.**

**“Yes, my dad gave this to her when he proposed to her, just like my grandfather did so with my grandmother, and his mom did so with his dad, and my great-great grandfather Mohatu did with his wife.” Kion explained.**

**Jasiri gasped again, realizing this wasn’t just a simple engagement ring, it was a family heirloom that had been passed down three separate generations of lions and now it was being passed down to her, a hyena.**

**“Your parents would really pass it down to us?” Jasiri questioned.**

**“Yes.” Kion nodded, smiling at Jasiri. “They were going to originally pass it down to Kiara, but she had told them to hold onto and give it to me to give to you later, since Kiara had a feeling, we’d get together one day. We’re not their first choice, but they’re happy to be passing it down to us.”**

**Jasiri looked back at the family heirloom, a couple tears in her eyes.**

**“Even after all this time that our families have been on good terms with each other, never would I have thought that they, even your mom at least would pass something like this down onto us, onto me.” Jasiri said. “I almost can’t accept this.”**

**“That’s just what I told my mom, but she said that it’s exactly what I wanted and what you deserve, nothing but the best. You can take it and you will, that’s the only thing between us I won’t take no for an answer for, neither will my parents.” Kion said.**

**Jasiri smiled and hugged Kion again.**

**“Well, it appears I have no other choice than to accept.” Jasiri replied. “Kion, can I tell you a secret.”**

**“Couples don’t keep secrets from each other, so yeah.” Kion joked.**

**Jasiri took a moment to giggle before revealing her secret.**

**“Well, you see Kion, you’re not the only one who was planning to propose to the other tonight.” Jasiri revealed.**

**“Wow, really, you were also planning to propose to me tonight. When did you decide this and when were you planning to do so?” Kion asked.**

**“I planned so just as last month ended knowing that the seventh anniversary of us meeting each other was coming up and that despite it not being the first one we experienced with our families since they made up before than after Janja was arrested, it would be a year since than at this point. As for when I was planning to do so tonight, I was going to do so just before midnight, but you beat me to it.” Jasiri explained.**

**“Sorry about that.” Kion apologized, even though he was smiling.**

**“It’s alright, I’m just glad one of us finally did so and honestly, I’m glad you’re the one that did it. I don’t know if I’d pluck up the courage to ask if you’d marry me in time just before it turned midnight.” Jasiri shrugged.**

**“Really, you not being able to pluck up the courage to ask me? I would think it’d be me who’d have a hard time asking you, but I did so just fine and somehow without a single stutter.” Kion laughed.**

**“Uh, maybe that wasn’t the right explanation. I think I’d just be so giddy and overly excited about it that I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from giggling at the thought of your surprised face and the thought of a lifetime with you as your wife.” Jasiri explained.**

**“That better sounds like you.” Kion nodded.**

**“Yes, I mean seriously Kion, you wouldn’t believe the fluttering I’ve been feeling in my tummy for the past couple weeks, especially when I first saw you tonight.” Jasiri said before giggling with giddiness. “See what I mean?”**

**“Yeah, and I think I kinda know the feeling to.” Kion said, feeling a fluttering in his own stomach now that Jasiri mentioned it.**

**Kion than wondered something.**

**“Hay Jasiri, just out of curiosity, did you get a ring to propose to me with by any chance?” Kion asked curiously.**

**Jasiri’s face instantly lit up as Kion asked that.**

**“Oh, yes, I do. Wait here a sec.” Jasiri said.**

**Jasiri got up and rushed towards her room, coming out seconds later with her hands clasped together. Jasiri stood in front of Kion and beckoned him to look closer. Kion did so and Jasiri opened her hand to reveal a simple silver ring with a deep red garnet in the center. Kion could have sworn that he’d seen this ring somewhere before, but couldn’t exactly put his claw on it. That was until Kion saw an engraving on its side that read ‘Bradley.’**

**“Bradley.” Kion read aloud. “Wait, that’s your dad.”**

**As Kion said that, he looked over at the mantle above the fireplace to see a picture of Jasiri, who was five, maybe six years old with her sister, their mom, and their dad, who was a stripped hyena that was wearing the exact same silver and garnet ring. Jasiri’s mom had gotten this ring made to propose to Bradley with, having it be given his birthstone and his name engraved into it. He had taken it with him into the military and it was returned to his family when he died in action over a year later, just before the Night Howler Crisis of 2016 reached its highpoint.**

**“Let’s just say that great mom’s think alike.” Jasiri said. “Oh, speaking of my mom, look what she did.”**

**Jasiri than turned the ring over on the other side of the band and much to Kion’s shock, he saw his name engraved on the other side, opposite of Bradley’s name.**

**“Wow, your mom had my name engraved on the other side like Bradley?” Kion said.**

**“Yeah, she’s just loved our friendship so much and when we started dating, she hoped that we’d get together one day and hopefully end our family’s animosities towards each other. She also knew that Bradley would want me to give this to you as well, so she had your name engraved on it for me to give to you.” Jasiri explained.**

**Kion just smiled as he gently grabbed the ring out of Jasiri’s paws and looked it over.**

**“Your mother has always been so kind to me. Treated me like I was her own son.” Kion said.**

**“Where do you think I got my constant tendency to always be sweet on you from?” Jasiri shrugged.**

**“Huh, I guess you’re right.” Kion agreed.**

**“Alright, now come on and give it back so I can put it on you.” Jasiri said excitedly.**

**“Oh, right, sorry.” Kion said, handing the ring back to Jasiri.**

**Jasiri took the ring back and gently placed her hand on Kion’s chest. She leaned against him, slowly moving them both around until Kion’s back was facing against the couch. Jasiri than pushed Kion, who fell back into the couch with a small grunt. Kion looked up at Jasiri, who closed her eyes, smiling sweetly at him while giggling. Jasiri than kneeled and put her father’s ring on Kion’s finger.**

**“A perfect fit.” Jasiri said as she finished slipping it on.**

**Kion examined the ring on his finger and he couldn’t believe that he and Jasiri were each wearing rings that had once belong to one of their parents. He looked up at Jasiri, who was smiling widely down at him.**

**“So, what now Jasiri?” Kion asked.**

**“Hmmm. How ‘bout… this?” Jasiri said.**

**Jasiri than without warning sat herself down onto Kion’s lap, causing Kion to let out another grunt. Before Kion could ask Jasiri what she was doing, the hyena just grasped both his shoulder, closed her eyes, and leaned forward, planting her lips against Kion’s. Kion’s eyes widened in shock at the action. Kion and Jasiri had kissed before, but it had never been this sudden and also, them having just proposed to each other and wearing the engagement rings from each of their parents made something about this one seem more special than any other time they’ve kissed or when they first kissed as boyfriend and girlfriend. Kion didn’t question what exactly was so different about this kiss that made it so much more special than others, so he just closed his eyes and put his effort into kissing Jasiri back as she wrapped her soft tongue around his own.**

**They kissed for a good thirty seconds before pulling away and just staring into each other’s eyes, their noses inches from touching. Jasiri than pulled out something that she had wedged into the waistband of her pants, it looked like a CD. Jasiri smirked as she showed Kion the cover, where on a piece of white tape, written in sharpie was ‘Sisi Ni Sawa by Jasiri Mitchell Spots and Kion Charles Pride’ the song Jasiri had written herself and sang together with Kion.**

**“Up for a little music Kion?” Jasiri asked.**

**“I’m always up for it when that song is involved.” Kion said.**

**“Just what I wanted to hear.” Jasiri said.**

**Jasiri leaped out of Kion’s lap and made her way over to the CD player. As she did, Jasiri swayed her hips back and forth while also lightly wagging her tail. Kion couldn’t tell if Jasiri was intentionally trying to or not, but all of Kion’s focus was on the swerve of Jasiri’s tail and her butt tightly outlined by her pants as she walked like that. Kion forced himself to look away, hoping that Jasiri hadn’t noticed him looking. Jasiri put in the CD disk and played their song which was dedicated to Jasiri and Kion’s friendship.**

**“ _Sisi Ni Sawa, we’re the same._ ” sang Jasiri’s voice from the speakers.**

**“ _No, I don’t think so. You think life is one big game. You joke, you laugh, you take no blame. I’m telling you, there’s just no way we’re the same._ ” sang Kion’s voice this time from the speakers.**

**“ _You’ve got to look past what you see, try not to judge so easily. Believe it or not you’re a lot like me. Believe it or not you’re a lot like me. Sisi Ni Sawa means we’re the same.”_ Jasiri’s voice sang.**

**“ _I hear what you’re saying, but you need to explain._ ” Kion’s voice sang.**

**As the song went on, Kion noticed Jasiri, who hadn’t turned around yet was starting to dance to it, slowly, but quickly beginning to swerve her hips. When Jasiri’s next lines in the song came, she began to sing along with it.**

**“ _At the end of the day, it’s like water and rain. Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same._ ” Jasiri sang along with the song, swerving her hips and shaking her butt and tail as she danced. “ _Maybe I laugh, maybe you purr, but take a look under the fur, deep in our hearts it’s what matters for sure. ‘Cause we know a higher call like every creature big and small. The Circle of Life should be what’s guiding us all. The Circle of Life will guide us all.”_**

**Jasiri had danced her way over to Kion.**

**“ _Sisi Ni Sawa means we’re the same._ ” Jasiri sang as she pulled Kion onto his feet.**

**Kion instantly knew that Jasiri wanted him to sing to their song and dance with her as she did so and Kion decided to oblige**

**“ _Though you’ve got your spots and I have a mane._ ” Kion sang as he danced, though he didn’t dance as energetic and lively as Jasiri did.**

**“ _At the end of the day, it’s like water and rain. Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same.”_ Jasiri sang, continuing to swerve her hips and shake her butt as she danced.**

**Kion smiled as he saw that. Jasiri tended to always swerve her hips and shake her butt as she danced and Kion for some odd reason, always loved that about her, though he wouldn’t admit it, knowing Jasiri would tease him about it in some way. Kion was so focused on Jasiri’s dancing that he almost missed the next line that he and Jasiri were supposed to sing together.**

**“ _Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same._ ” Kion and Jasiri sang.**

**“ _Never thought we’d see eye to eye._ ” Kion sang.**

**“ _I can’t imagine why. It’s very easy if you try._ ” Jasiri sang.**

**“ _Still to me, they’re brand new thoughts, not to judge a hyena by their spots._ ” Kion sang.**

**“ _Sisi Ni Sawa. Sisi Ni Sawa means we’re the same.”_ Jasiri sang.**

**_“Forget about the past when there’s nothing to gain.”_ ** **Kion sang.**

**“ _At the end of the day, it’s like water and rain. Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same. Sisi Ni Sawa means we’re the same. Forget about the Past when there’s nothing to gain. At the end of the day it’s like water and rain. Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same. Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same.”_ Kion and Jasiri sang together.**

**As they sang the ending of that verse, they clasped their hands together, pulling themselves towards each other.**

**“ _Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same.”_ Jasiri sang, ending the song.**

**Jasiri smiled and then leaned her head against Kion’s as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. Kion smiled down at her, hugging her back. They stood there a bit, just enjoying being in the other’s loving embrace before gazing into each other’s face. Jasiri reached up and gently cupped Kion’s cheek in a single paw, sliding it down to the side of his jaw. Jasiri smiled dreamily up at Kion before standing on the tips of her toes to reach up and kiss him.**

**Kion’s entire body shivered as Jasiri’s soft lips touched his own. Kion cupped Jasiri’s face in his paws as he kissed the beautiful hyena back. This kiss was longer and more lustful than any kiss they had ever given each other, with Jasiri moaning with pleasure into Kion’s mouth as she explored it with her tongue, even using it to purposely tickle the roof of his mouth, Kion returning the favor, causing her to giggle. As they continued to kiss, Kion allowed himself to melt so much into the moment that he let his hands travel around, tracing Jasiri’s body. Kion rubbed his hands over Jasiri’s delicate shoulders and down her upper body and waist until Kion was gripping Jasiri’s hips.**

**Jasiri gently swayed her hips as Kion held them. Kion laughed a little through his nose as Jasiri did that. Due to being so caught up in the moment, without even realizing it, Kion’s hands traveled further down and he groped Jasiri’s butt. Jasiri’s eyes shot wide open as soon as she felt that, soon followed by Kion, who realized what he just did. Kion gasped and quickly took his hands away from Jasiri’s butt, backing up a few steps away from her.**

**“Oh my gosh! Jasiri, I’m sorry.” Kion quickly apologized, keeping his arms straight down his sides.**

**Kion stared at Jasiri, hoping he didn’t ruin the night with that one action. Jasiri stared back at the nervous lion in front of her for a moment, before smiling softly.**

**“Take a seat Kion.” Jasiri said, gesturing towards the coach.**

**Kion immediately did as Jasiri said, not wanting to risk upsetting her at the moment. Jasiri walked in front of Kion, and bent down slightly, placing her hands on her knees.**

**“Is there something you’d like to tell me Kion?” Jasiri asked.**

**“I’m sorry.” Kion apologized again.**

**“No, not that.” Jasiri said with a shake of her head.**

**“I’m sorry for grabbing your butt.” Kion apologized, thinking Jasiri wanted him to be more specific.**

**“Well, it is about my butt, but it’s not about being sorry. You said a little bit ago that couples don’t keep secrets from each other, so is there a secret you would like to share with me?” Jasiri asked.**

**Kion became more nervous when Jasiri asked that question. He was worried if he told her, she might think he was a creep, but decided it was better to come out and say it.**

**“Well… I… like the way you dance.” Kion said.**

**“You like the way I dance?” Jasiri questioned, her smile growing.**

**“Yeah, just, uh, how you always swerve your hips and shake your butt when you dance.” Kion revealed.**

**“Oh, so you like it when I shake my booty, huh?” Jasiri asked.**

**Kion sat there silent for a moment, thinking of what to say.**

**“Yeah, like ever since you first wrote that song and we sang in front of your family and my mom.” Kion said.**

**“So, grandma was right, you were staring at my butt.” Jasiri said.**

**“Huh? No, no, no, I wasn’t staring at you, I just noticed it as we did so.” Kion drastically said.**

**“Oh, come on Kion, I know you’ve been checking out my behind all night, I’ve seen you.” Jasiri stated, much to Kion’s embarrassment.**

**“What? No, I only looked when I looked at what you were wearing and as you were going to put the CD in and as you danced towards me.” Kion said.**

**“Oh, so you admit that I was right about you checking out my behind all night.” Jasiri said before giggling.**

**Kion tried to protest the obvious that he wasn’t checking Jasiri’s butt out, but Jasiri spoke up, talking to herself out loud.**

**“I guess that I can’t help but blame myself for that happening, I mean I did slip myself into some pretty tight jeans. So, my butt is very noticeable, even the crack I think.” Jasiri said, turning the TV off to check herself out in its reflective surface.**

**“Okay, too much notable information.” Kion groaned.**

**“Admit it Kion, you like staring at my butt, don’t you? Why else would you have grabbed it as we kissed?” Jasiri asked with a mischievous grin on her face.**

**Kion looked around and mumbled nervously, unsure how to answer that question. As Kion mumbled on, looking for a response, Jasiri shoved her butt within half a foot of Kion’s face and wagged her tail, brushing it against Kion’s nose.**

**“Enjoy the view” Jasiri said, giving her butt a small shake.**

**“Uh.” Kion said as he slightly leaned back.**

**“Oh, come on Kion, just admit that you think my butt is sexy.” Jasiri said, closing the distance Kion had made with her butt.**

**“Uh, I uh…” Kion mumbled on.**

**“Just say it Kion, you think my butt is sexy.” Jasiri said, as she shook her butt in Kion’s face.**

**Kion breathed shakily before he finally spoke the truth.**

**“Yes Jasiri, I think you have sexy butt.” Kion said almost too quickly.**

**“And?” Jasiri said, moving her butt an inch closer towards Kion’s face.**

**“And I was staring at your butt… MOST of the night.” Kion made sure to affirm, which Jasiri believed.**

**“And?” Jasiri asked, moving her butt within an inch of Kion’s face.**

**Kion sighed before saying what he knew Jasiri wanted him to say.**

**“And I was looking at your butt years ago when we danced together in front of my mom and your family.” Kion sighed.**

**“Yeah, I knew you thought my butt was sexy and that you were checking it out!” Jasiri shouted in victory at haven gotten the truth out of Kion.**

**“Well, it’s your butt Jasiri, every part of you is beautiful.” Kion shrugged.**

**“And it’s all for you.” Jasiri said, shaking her butt in Kion’s face again.**

**“Yes, yes, it is, but please don’t leave it in my face for too long in case, we have an accident with it if you know what I mean.” Kion said.**

**“Oh, don’t worry Kion, we’re not gonna have an accident. I’m not Bunga.” Jasiri laughed. “Now, just stay there and like I said, enjoy the view.”**

**Jasiri moved her butt away from Kion’s face, but still kept it well in his view. Jasiri than began to dance in front of Kion, shaking her butt as she did so, much to Kion’s delight. Kion watched Jasiri dance for a couple minutes, complementing on her dancing, which she thanked him for. Eventually, Kion felt the urge to reach out and grab onto Jasiri’s butt again, but stopped and scolded himself for it and sat on his hands to make sure he didn’t do so again. Jasiri noticed this and stopped dancing to look down at Kion.**

**She knew that he was disappointed in himself for doing such an action without her permission to do so and thought it was offensive towards her. However, Jasiri hadn’t been offended by the action and she knew Kion hadn’t done it just for the sake of making a move on her, but it was because he loved her. Besides, they had just proposed to each other. So, with all of that, it was only natural to make a move like that. Jasiri placed a hand on Kion’s knee, causing him to look up at her and she smiled at him.**

**“Kion.” Jasiri gently began. “It’s okay, you didn’t offend me or anything. You and I just proposed to each other, you don’t have to ask my permission to show me whatever affection you want. If anything, I should be sorry for carelessly seducing you with my body, especially when I know how nervous you can get sometimes.”**

**“It’s okay.” Kion said, feeling better to hear Jasiri say those words than just for him to assume she thought so.**

**Jasiri smiled at hearing that Kion didn’t hold her fault against her. The two than hugged it out, deciding to start over.**

**“But I don’t get nervous sometimes.” Kion said.**

**“Oh, yes you do.” Jasiri argued.**

**Kion and Jasiri both than decided that it was probably for the best to do something else that was more normal. Kion asked if Jasiri wanted to watch the third movie like he tried to earlier before realizing that she had dosed off. Jasiri agreed and went to put it in, but Kion said maybe it was better if he did. Jasiri didn’t argue and let him, however, as he went up, Jasiri found herself to be the one checking out the other this time. Jasiri stared straight at Kion’s butt as he put in the movie, only his wasn’t as outlined as hers since he wasn’t wearing tight pants.**

**Jasiri shook her head and slightly scolded herself for looking. Soon after Kion came back and sat down, Jasiri placed her hand on Kion’s leg and smiled at him, which the lion returned. When the movie started, Kion and Jasiri laughed at Prince Charming along with the characters and laughed at Donkey telling Shrek should get himself pajamas and they knew it was not because of untrimmed nails. As Kion slightly laughed at the hidden adult joke, he looked towards Jasiri and as he did, he suddenly thought back to what his mom asked him. ‘ _If Jasiri does say yes, I was wondering if you two plan on having sex._ ’ **

**Kion cringed as he remembered his mom asking that. He had told her, he thought about it at the back of his mind and that he thought Jasiri would be okay with it, but he still wasn’t sure about it even with his mom saying some couples have sex before they marry.**

**“ _Errr! Stupid hidden adult joke._ ” Kion thought as he tried to focus on the movie.**

**Kion was enjoying the movie up until after Shrek’s nightmare scene and wondered out loud how Fiona getting pregnant happened and Puss began to explain, saying that when a mammal had ‘certain feelings for a woman, a powerful urge sweeps over him.’ Kion groaned as he heard that, his thoughts going back to his mother’s question about him having sex.**

**“ _Gosh darn it mom, why did you have to ask me that earlier?_ ” Kion thought, frustrated with his own thoughts.**

**Jasiri only made it worse when after Donkey asked how does getting pregnant happened.**

**“You should know, because you got a little boom chakalakalaka with a dragon.” Jasiri laughed at the screen. “Well, unless the theory of it being some form of magic when you drank the Happily Ever After potion is true.”**

**Kion exclaimed as Jasiri said that, making his thoughts worse. Kion than suddenly felt something in the front of his pants. He looked down to see a small, but noticeable erection forming. Kion gasped and quickly covered it with both his hands, hoping Jasiri hadn’t seen. Jasiri didn’t see, but she had herd Kion gasp and saw his movement out of the very corner of her eye.**

**“You okay Kion?” Jasiri asked as she turned her head towards him.**

**Kion quickly got up, making sure Jasiri didn’t see him covering the front of his pants, worried she might realize if she did and quickly made his way to the bathroom.**

**“Nothing Jasiri, I just uh… gotta pee.” Kion lied nervously and then cursed himself for being so descriptive.**

**Kion got to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Leaning against the door, he looked down to still see a small bulge in the front of his pants.**

**“Oh God. Please go away, please go away, please go away.” Kion begged his body.**

**Kion closed his eyes and took deep breaths for a minute while trying not to think about his erection, hoping it would help, but it didn’t. Kion looked at the shower, thinking maybe a cold shower would help make it stop. Kion however knew he couldn’t take a quick shower and dry off without Jasiri getting more suspicious than he thought she already was. He already doubted Jasiri believed his lie about having to pee, having acted frantic on his way, and he had been in here for longer than it would have realistically taken him to do so, and Jasiri would hear him if he turned the shower on. Kion decided he would just take his pants and underwear off and slightly turn the shower on so that Jasiri didn’t hear it.**

**Kion basically tore off his pants and underwear and made his way over to the shower. He unhooked the shower head and aimed it closely at his crotch and reached for the cold-water knob. He was about to turn it on until he heard a knock at the bathroom door.**

**“Kion.” came Jasiri’s voice from the other side of the door.**

**“Jasiri.” Kion breathed anxiously. “J… just one-minute Jasiri, I’m almost done.”**

**“Kion, you’ve been in there for just over three minutes. No one takes that long to pee.” Jasiri said.**

**“Well, wouldn’t you believe, it was a really long one for me. I’m just starting to wash my hands, just hold up a little longer and I’ll let you in for your turn.” Kion negotiated nervously.**

**Kion heard Jasiri sigh from the other side of the door.**

**“Kion, I don’t have to go and I know you didn’t need to go either.” Jasiri said from the other side of the door.**

**“Wha?” Kion exclaimed.**

**“I saw you holding the front of your pants and I know it wasn’t because you had to pee. I even listened in and didn’t hear you do so.” Jasiri revealed.**

**“Uh, I, I, I…” Kion muttered, trying to come up with some excuse.**

**“Kion, please just come out.” Jasiri asked.**

**Kion heavily breathed in and out through his nose as he set the showerhead back where it was.**

**“Just give me a moment.” Kion said.**

**Kion went over and picked up his clothes to put them back on, as he did, he looked down to see he still had an erection. Kion opened the bathroom door to see Jasiri waiting for him on the other side.**

**“H… hay.” Kion said a little timidly.**

**“Hay.” Jasiri replied back. “Wanna talk?”**

**“Sure.” Kion replied.**

**The two walked back and sat on the couch.**

**“Sorry for overreacting there.” Kion said before Jasiri had the chance to say anything. “After what we just talked about, I know you seeing me having an erection is the least I need to worry about. Especially since that’s a thing only teenagers would worry about.”**

**“Well, you and I are still nineteen, so techniquelly we are teenagers.” Jasiri said, trying to make light of the situation for Kion’s sake.**

**Kion couldn’t help but laugh a little at Jasiri’s statement.**

**“Yeah, I guess we still are.” Kion agreed.**

**“Yes, but anyways Kion, I know you wouldn’t react to having an erection near me in that way, not even when we were younger. If you don’t mind me asking, is there a reason you freaked out?” Jasiri asked, gently trying to dig deep.**

**Kion just couldn’t help but admire Jasiri intuition to always know if something was bothering her family members or friends and would try to help them with whatever is troubling them if they allowed her to. Kion almost tried to brush it off as if it was nothing she needed to worry about, but he thought he’d feel better if he just came out with it.**

**“Well, as I was changing into these clothes my mom asked me something kinda personal Jasiri.” Kion said.**

**Jasiri nodded and asked what it was. Kion exhaled sharply, not know how to tell this to Jasiri.**

**“I don’t know how to put this any other way Jasiri, so I’m just gonna say it. Mom asked when I proposed to you and if you said yes, if we might plan on having sex.” Kion revealed.**

**“Wait, what!?” Jasiri asked, shocked.**

**“She asked if we might have sex.” Kion repeated. “I know, quite possibly one of the most craziest and personal things you can ask someone on the night they propose to someone.”**

**Jasiri took a moment to process the whole thing before she spoke next.**

**“Oh, I’m almost too scared to ask this, but what was your reaction?” Jasiri asked.**

**Kion rubbed his forehead as he told Jasiri how he reacted.**

**“Well, I’ll be honest, I told her that I’ve thought about it in the very, very back of my mind, but I don’t really know if I wanna do it on the night of our proposal or any night before we’re married. She said however that it’d be fine if I did since some couples have sex before they merry.” Kion explained.**

**Jasiri was a little surprised to hear Kion admit that he thought about having sex with her even if he wasn’t sure about having it until after they were married. Jasiri herself hadn’t thought about that idea, she had just been focused on making the food for their dinner and acting sweet on Kion like she always did. Now, Jasiri thought about what she thought about the concept of having sex with Kion before they were married. She had no objections against it, but did she want to do it tonight, not even an hour after they proposed. Jasiri looked at Kion until she decided that she’d be up for it if he was.**

**“Well, would you like to?” Jasiri asked.**

**“Huh?” Kion exclaimed.**

**“Would you like to have sex?” Jasiri asked.**

**“Sex? When?” Kion asked.**

**“Now.” Jasiri said.**

**“Now?” Kion questioned.**

**“Yes, now silly.” Jasiri said.**

**Kion was shocked to hear that Jasiri wanted to have sex now. When he thought about having sex with Jasiri, he thought she’d feel more like he did and be more against having it on the night of their proposal or that she’d just not feel ready yet and think he was being too eager to move onto the next step. Kion hadn’t planned on asking Jasiri to have sex tonight or mention him having thought about it, but his overreaction at having an erection had forced it out.**

**“So, would you like to.” Jasiri asked.**

**Kion looked at Jasiri, trying to search for his answer to that question; did he want to have sex or did he want to wait longer to do so.**

**“Uh… sure.” Kion said.**

**Jasiri frowned at Kion’s response, knowing his mouth had said it, but his heart hadn’t. She reached out and gently grasped both of Kion’s hands while giving him the most understanding look, she could give him.**

**“Listen Kion, I don’t want you to feel like I’m forcing you to have sex, because I’m not and in case you feel it, I don’t feel forced to say I want to have sex, because I genuinely do, but only if you want to. If you don’t want to go through with this because we just proposed and aren’t married yet or that your just not ready, just say so and I won’t hold it against you and we’ll wait and if we do have sex and you want to stop at any time, we will. All you have to do is tell me how you genuinely feel without any peer pressure.” Jasiri carefully explained.**

**As Jasiri said all that, Kion remembered what his mother had told him, to not feel pressured into saying yes. Kion listened to what Jasiri and his mom had said and searched for his answer until finally finding it.**

**“Yes, I want to have sex with you tonight. I really do, but only if you want to.” Kion said genuinely.**

**Jasiri smiled at hearing Kion say that and felt the fluttering in her tummy that she’d been feeling for weeks.**

**“I would like to.” Jasiri said.**

**“Then I do to.” Kion said.**

**“Alright than; Let me just turn off the house lights and we’ll head into my room.” Jasiri said.**

**Jasiri got up and went around the house to turn off any lights that were on. As Jasiri did that, Kion sat on the couch with his hands on his knees, his paws sweeting anxiously, but in a good way. This was the first time he would ever have sex with someone and he was glad that it was going to be with Jasiri. Jasiri soon came back, smiling widely down at Kion as she opened up her arms. Kion immediately leaped into Jasiri’s embrace, cupping her face in both his hands and kissing her, their noses pushing against one another’s.**

**As they stood there, passionately kissing, Jasiri seductively rubbed her hands over Kion’s shoulders and back slowly, which caused Kion to do the same. He caressed Jasiri’s cheeks with his thumbs before his hands traveled down her body much like they had earlier. He was about to grope Jasiri’s butt again, but hesitated. At this, Jasiri pulled away and looked at Kion with a small smirk on her face.**

**“Now Kion, remember what I said earlier about that. We’re proposed and we’re also about to have sex, so you by default have permission to do whatever you want to me.” Jasiri said before giggling.**

**“And you have permission to do whatever you want to me.” Kion said, which caused Jasiri to giggle even more.**

**“I’ll have to take you up on that.” Jasiri said.**

**Jasiri than placed her hand down on Kion’s lower back, just above his tail and pulled him forward, causing Kion’s crotch to press up against hers. Kion instantly felt his body heat up as those two areas touched each other. Kion and Jasiri went back to kissing and as they did, Kion without hesitation this time, groped Jasiri’s butt again. As he did, he picked Jasiri up, who wrapped her legs around Kion’s torso. While still kissing, Kion walked the both of them towards Jasiri’s room, using his foot to open and close the door.**

**It turned midnight as they entered and both were ready for a night of roars, laughs, and passion.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends chapter two. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially Jasiri and about her family. Jasiri’s dad being a striped hyena, thus making her half spotted and half striped hyena I made from a fan theory that she and her clan are actually striped hyenas since she and some members of her clan seem to have more stripes than spots. I'll see you all than, but for now have a good day/night, please don't forget to leave a comment to let me know what you thought of the chapter or if you have any questions that I can ask, and whenever you have time, check out all my other stuff on my Fanfiction.net and DeviantArt account that I mentioned in the first chapter's author notes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone, here we are at the sex chapter at last. Reminder, this is the first time I've ever written a sex chapter or story, so I hope I did good on it and that you enjoy it as much as much as a sex chapter can be enjoyed.

**Kion and Jasiri were both nervous, but also excited as they entered the latter’s room to have sex. They were still lustfully kissing one another, their tongues exploring the other’s mouth and wrestling with each other, all while moaning into each other’s mouths. They did so for a minute more before pulling away to breathe, having kissed for so long.**

**“Oh my God, I never knew that a kiss could feel so good.” Kion said.**

**“Well, get ready Kion, because there’s a lot more where that came from and also some…” Jasiri said as she walked her fingers up Kion’s chest before placing her index finger under his chin, lifting it up slightly before finishing. “…‘benefits.’”**

**“Oh, I can’t wait to see what those ‘benefits’ are.” Kion said.**

**Kion sat Jasiri down on the edge of the foot of her bed and took a moment to look around at her room. The walls were painted purple, a similar shade to Jasiri’s fur and the floor molding being painted pink. As for the ceiling, it was painted bright sky blue, which seemed odd against the other colors, but Jasiri liked it because it made her think of looking up at the sky. He saw that her slider closet door to the left was open with many clothes lining the floor around it from her trying to figure out what exactly to wear earlier. Next to it, was her desk with a mirror and brush for her fur and hyena’s mane and on the mirror, he saw many pictures of her, him, and their friends and families.**

**One picture was a group photo of them and all their friends after Jasiri became part of their group, their hippo friend, Beshte even carrying Kion and Jasiri on both his shoulders. Another was of Kion helping with Jasiri’s grandparents and uncle move in soon after the they and Jasiri’s mom made up for all the years of keeping their gang days a secret to her. Other noticeable pictures showed Jasiri and Kion on the night they became boyfriend and girlfriend, one of Kion and Jasiri riding on their hippo friend, Beshte’s belly while floating in a pool in Sahara Square and kissing while Beshte was grinning and giving a thumbs up at the photo taker, who had been Kion’s sister, Kiara, one of them in their graduation robes at graduation day, a picture of them with Gazelle, just like on Jasiri’s T-shirt, the day Kion got out of the hospital soon after Janja was arrested, and one of them and their families together. Kion smiled knowing that some wedding photos would probably hang on the edges of that mirror soon. Kion stopped looking around the room and turned all his full attention to Jasiri, who was smiling with her head slightly tilted sideways while lightly kicking out her legs.**

**Kion could tell that though being patient, she was eager to begin and so was he, but the only other problem was that he didn’t know exactly how to begin. Kion knew how sex worked, he just didn’t know how to start the experience, weather to go all in to begin with or a slow build up to it. Kion thought that he should have asked him mom in case it had come to this instead of not asking, thinking it wouldn’t, but he couldn’t just call and ask her advice now and make the whole situation awkward for the both of them.**

**“So, uh, how do we begin?” Kion asked Jasiri, hoping she’d have an idea how to start the experience.**

**Any other girl might of thought that by asking that, Kion didn’t know how to have sex, but Jasiri knew that wasn’t the case. It wasn’t that Kion ever told her, she could just tell. Some couples on their first sex night might go straight into it, but Jasiri didn’t want to go straight into it. Jasiri was the type that wanted to have magical night with Kion, a night with a passionate, pleasurable, and slow build up. She reached down to grab the waistband of her pants, thinking to start off with cuddling beneath the sheets in their underwear.**

**As she did, she looked down at her feet. Jasiri wiggled her toes and smiled, getting an idea on how to start.**

**“Kion, sit down on the ground.” Jasiri instructed.**

**Kion gave Jasiri a confused look at the strange request.**

**“Uh, on the ground? Okay.” Kion said, deciding to go along with what Jasiri said.**

**Kion sat straight down in front of Jasiri.**

**“No, sit further back.” Jasiri said.**

**“Alright.” Kion replied, scooting back**

**Jasiri asked Kion to scoot further back, which he did until she told him to stop. Jasiri then scooted herself off the foot of her bed, sitting across from Kion.**

**“Alright Kion, uncross your legs and lay them out straight in front of you.” Jasiri said.**

**“Okay. What exactly are you up to Jasiri?” Kion asked.**

**“Oh, you’re about to find out.” Jasiri said eagerly, giggling.**

**Jasiri straightened out her legs and then pressed her paws against Kion’s and began to wiggle her toes against his. Kion was surprised at Jasiri’s act, having not expecting this. He looked at Jasiri, who was smiling and giggling. Kion smiled and gave a small laugh in response.**

**“Didn’t we do this earlier while eating?” Kion asked.**

**“Yes, but I want a slow build up until we get on to the good stuff.” Jasiri said. “Besides, you enjoyed when I did this to you earlier.”**

**“Yeah, I did actually.” Kion admitted.**

**“Just give me a minute or two and then we’ll move on.” Jasiri said.**

**Jasiri continued to play footsies with Kion, just like she had done when they were eating. Kion enjoyed the experience like he did before, but this time, he played along with Jasiri, the both of them rubbing their paws and wiggled their toes against each other’s, and wedged them between the other’s, grasping like when trying to hold hands. After a couple minutes, they stopped, ready to move on to more extreme actions.**

**“So, what are we going to do now Jasiri?” Kion asked.**

**“Hmm. Well before deciding to play footsies with you again, I was thinking of cuddling beneath the sheets.” Jasiri said.**

**“Oh okay.” Kion agreed.**

**“Just make sure the curtain is closed good and turn off the main light so we can have some mood lighting.” Jasiri said.**

**“On it.” Kion replied, already rushing to the light switch.**

**Kion flicked the switch, enveloping Jasiri’s room in darkness until she turned on her green lava lamp on her nightstand, giving off mood lighting. Kion than ran over to Jasiri’s writing desk where the widow was and made sure the certain was pulled shut so there was no chance of someone peeping in on them. Kion walked back towards Jasiri, standing at the end of her bed.**

**“Alright, now, let’s take our clothes off so we can get into bed.” Jasiri said.**

**Kion nodded, beginning to take his blue flannel and shirt off, but Jasiri grabbed his wrists, stopping him.**

**“No Kion, this is our first time, so we have to do it right. So, I’ll take your clothes of and you take mine.” Jasiri said, slipping Kion’s blue flannel off and tossing it aside.**

**“But, isn’t it more sexy to watch each other take their clothes off?” Kion asked.**

**“Says who?” Jasiri replied, slipping her old shirt off Kion, revealing his broad chest. “Now, come on, help me out of my clothes.”**

**Kion obeyed Jasiri, slipped her shirt off her own chest. Kion than reached around and undid Jasiri’s black bra, letting it fall off her chest and revealing her large, round, plump breasts with two dark nipples poking through her fur. Kion found himself staring for a moment until Jasiri snapped her fingers, snapping Kion out of it.**

**“Hay, there will be plenty of time to stare and even play with these things if you want, but now let’s deal with getting our pants off; we’re not going to take our underwear off just yet.” Jasiri said.**

**Both lovers then went to pull the other’s pants off, groping the other’s butt and giving it a gentle squeeze before doing so. Kion waited for Jasiri to unfasten his belt before he pulled her pants down. As they did, Kion looked and saw that Jasiri’s panties were black and lacy and they were made of a material that was almost see through. Jasiri noticed Kion looking and smiled.**

**“Nice panties, huh?” Jasiri asked, turning around and slightly shaking her butt and wagging her tail at Kion.**

**“Y- yeah.” Kion replied.**

**“Thanks, just be careful with your teeth later when you rip them off.” Jasiri said, giggling.**

**“Rip them off, with my teeth?” Kion questioned.**

**“Yes, of course. My grandparents say that’s the best way to remove underwear before having sex.” Jasiri explained, still giggling.**

**“Uh, okay.” Kion replied.**

**“Great.” Jasiri replied back.**

**Jasiri than threw herself against Kion’s chest, smothering her face into his mane, inhaling his scent while she lightly caressed her fingers over his chest and abbs. Kion’s wasn’t the most muscular of lions, but he still had a defined chest. Jasiri slowly walked her fingers back up to Kion’s chest and caressed one of his nipples with the smooth paw pad of her thumb. Kion twitched slightly as Jasiri touched the sensitive skin. Jasiri smiled at this and reached down to lick Kion’s nipple, causing him to shiver a little and Jasiri to giggle.**

**Kion himself decided to not let Jasiri have all the fun with what was on their chest. Kion grabbed the sides of Jasiri chest and held her out from him before gliding his hands over to grasp Jasiri’s breasts. He felt around them with his hands before giving them a squeeze and rubbing her nipples with his own thumbs. Jasiri gave a growl of pleasure before moaning and slowly licking her lips as he did so. After rubbing Jasiri’s nipples for about half a minute, he traced his fingers around the edges of her breasts before wedging his fingers under them from the bottom, lifting them up and letting them fall back against her chest.**

**As they did, Jasiri reached up, grabbing tufts of Kion’s mane and pulling him down into a waiting kiss. Kion’s body shivered as he felt Jasiri’s soft lips touch his own. As they kissed, Jasiri let go of Kion’s mane and threw both her arms over Kion’s head. Jasiri wrapped her arms around Kion’s torso and pulled him towards her until their bellies were touching, which increased the fluttering feeling Jasiri was feeling in her tummy. Jasiri felt Kion suddenly grasp her hips and turn her around, still holding her close against him.**

**Kion rocked himself and Jasiri side to side, which Jasiri enjoyed the feeling off. As he did so, Jasiri soon felt Kion start fingering her bellybutton, which made her laugh a little. Jasiri soon felt Kion’s hands slip further down her soft belly, beneath her panties and he began stroking her vagina.**

**“Oh.” Jasiri shivered as he did. “Geez, Kion, don’t get too excited, we’re not even in the bed yet.”**

**“Oh, uh, sorry.” Kion said, a little embarrassed at having gotten so excited in the moment.**

**Jasiri didn’t reply back and just began to slip her own hands down Kion’s underwear. As she did, she felt that Kion no longer had an erection, which surprised her with all the excitement they felt while taking each other’s clothes off.**

**“ _Hmmm. I’ll have to fix that._ ” Jasiri said, getting some naughty ideas.**

**Jasiri turned herself back around so that she and Kion faced each other and both walked over to the right side of the bed and got in. Kion grabbed Jasiri’s blanket, which was large enough to cover both of them and pulled it over them. When it was, Kion and Jasiri smiled and snuggled with each other, giving each other small pecks and nuzzling their noses against the other’s face and Jasiri smothered her face into Kion’s mane, deeply inhaling the lion’s scent, Kion doing the same with her hair. They did so for five minutes before deciding that it was time to finally start with the real good stuff. Kion breathed, feeling nervous, but ready to do so.**

**Kion asked which of them should pleasure the other first. Jasiri teasingly thought over it before deciding that since it was her bed, they were doing it in that she should go first and that it is ladies first, which caused Kion to laugh a little and agree. Jasiri gently pushed Kion flat on his back and stood over him on her hands and knees. She smiled at him sweetly and flashed her eyelashes at him and made sure Kion could see her backside enough to see her wagging her tail. To start working her way down and to wet her appetite, Jasiri pushed her muzzle against Kion’s and kissed him.**

**She slid her tongue into his mouth, almost reaching the back of his throat and lustfully moaned into his mouth. Jasiri’s soft tongue than wrapped around Kion’s and the two muscles danced with each other. Jasiri held onto the kiss for a minute before pulling out and licking her lips, claiming the kiss was delicious. Jasiri didn’t give Kion time to reply as she began to work her way down, giving small, quick rapid-fire kisses over his chest and belly. When Jasiri got down to Kion’s bellybutton, she stopped and began to slowly trace her claw around its rim before fingering it like he had done to her. After doing so, Jasiri nuzzled Kion’s bellybutton with her nose before licking it.**

**“Oh, I’m glad I decided to wash in there when I took my shower.” Kion said.**

**Jasiri stopped and looked at Kion with a smirk on her face.**

**“Well, I washed mine to. So, don’t be afraid to do the same when it’s your turn my little lion.” Jasiri said.**

**Jasiri than glanced down at Kion’s underwear and smirked even wider.**

**“And believe me when I say Kion that you’re in for the ride of your life, Because I’m gonna give you the greatest orgasm ever.” Jasiri proclaimed.**

**Jasiri moved herself further down and immediately grabbed the rim of Kion’s underwear with her teeth, tearing them off. She threw them off the bed before looking back towards Kion’s exposed privates. Jasiri was surprised to see that Kion’s dick hadn’t gone hard again yet.**

**“ _You get excited and decide to try embarrass Kion over a couple hidden adult jokes in a kids movie, but don’t get excited when we engage in sexual activity? Okay, it’s official, our own bodies hate us. Ah, but no matter, I can fix this easily._ ” Jasiri thought to herself.**

**Jasiri reached down with her right hand, gently but firmly grabbing ahold of Kion’s penis, giving it a good squeeze before as she began pulling on it, dragging her hand up and down the shaft in attempt to pleasure Kion and make his cock go hard. A shiver ran down Kion’s body as Jasiri began giving him a hand job, her gentle, soft, cool paw pads feeling wonderful being dragged up and down the length of his penis. Kion soon found himself giving off small moans of pleasure as Jasiri slowly stroked him. Jasiri smiled hearing this, beginning to softly hum as she continued jerking her wonderful lion. Kion’s cock slowly continued to grow, becoming harder and stiffer between his legs until it was fully erect, but Jasiri didn’t stop.**

**She went on for a couple more minutes, slowly stroking up and down making sure to give Kion continuous lengths of pleasure and he enjoyed it and Jasiri’s gentleness in doing so. Finally, Jasiri stopped and she smiled at her literal handy work before looking at Kion, who still had a look of pleasure on his face, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes halfway closed, which Jasiri giggled at.**

**“Well, I see someone is having a good time.” Jasiri teased with a giggle and fluttered her eyes at him. “Did you enjoy that my little lion?”**

**“Yeah, it felt very… pleasurable.” Kion replayed, unable to think of any other word.**

**Jasiri giggled again.**

**“Well, you’re not out of the endless sea of pleasure just yet Kion. Because, things are about to get even better.” Jasiri said.**

**Jasiri looked back down at Kion’s hard dick and lustfully licked her lips with anticipation at what she was about to do. Jasiri smiled and winked at Kion before grabbing onto his thighs to stabilize herself. Jasiri bent down and slowly ran her tongue in a circle around the head of Kion’s penis, causing the lion to shiver as her tongue touched the sensitive skin. Jasiri continued to lick there for a minute, slowly going faster and faster until she stopped. Jasiri then opened her mouth wide and enclosed the entire length of Kion’s penis between her jaws.**

**Despite knowing that this would be coming, Kion’s eyes still went wide as he gasped in shock at the feeling of Jasiri’s soft lips enclose over his penis. Kion felt his body get excited as his penis began to twitch and throb, but stayed calm and breathed softly as Jasiri sucked on and licked his cock. As Jasiri did so, Kion felt an intense sense of pleasure wash over his throbbing dick and it felt great. Jasiri was also gently caressing Kion’s thighs, which along with the blow and tongue job, caused him to slowly moan with pleasure. Jasiri giggled at Kion’s moans of pleasure as she continued to give him a blow and tongue job, making sure to coat his entire dick in her saliva.**

**When she got to Kion’s base, she wrapped her long tongue around it and slowly dragged it back up his shaft and then back down over and over a dozen times. On her last drag up, Jasiri stopped, leaving only Kion’s dick head in her mouth, which she wrapped her soft tongue around, giving a couple squeezes with the muscle, causing Kion to gasp in ecstasy. Jasiri giggled at hearing before unwrapping Kion’s dick head and continuing to suck on it. At this point, Kion was almost over the edge, his body about to reach the peak of sexual excitement and he knew what came after that. This brought him out of his blind sense of pleasure and he sat up straighter, with Jasiri’s mouth still on his dick.**

**For a moment he thought about pulling himself out of Jasiri’s mouth, but kept himself from doing, not sure if that was what Jasiri wanted, but he still decided to warn her.**

**J-Jasiri… I… I think I’m about to…” Kion tried to warn, feeling it coming.**

**“Hmmm?” Jasiri mumbled. “Mhat’s mhat mion?”**

**Jasiri looked up towards Kion and as she did, she gave his dick head one more lick with her soft tongue, which was all it took for Kion’s body to finally reach the peak of it’s sexual excitement and bring him over the edge. By some sort of reflex, Kion clenched his teeth, hands, and toes, and shut his eyes tightly and with a massive grunt and strong twitch of his dick, Kion ejaculated into Jasiri’s mouth. Having not been entirely ready for this and her mouth having only a light and gentle grip on him, Jasiri’s head shot back, having got some semen in her mouth and on her cheek while most of it fell on the bed as Kion’s dick continued twitching. They sat there on the bed for a moment, Jasiri catching her breath from having pleasured Kion for so long and Kion panting from feeling overheated taking and taking the time to enjoy the aftermath of his orgasm. They both soon looked at each other in silence for a few moments before Jasiri, with some bodily fluids still on her muzzle smiled.**

**“Well, did you enjoy that?” Jasiri asked.**

**“Yeah.” Kion said as he nodded, his body still cooling down.**

**“Best orgasm ever, huh?” Jasiri asked.**

**“It’s the only orgasm I’ve ever had. So, it’s an automatic yes.” Kion slightly joked, getting a laugh out of Jasiri as a result.**

**As Jasiri laughed, Kion looked down at himself. He still had an erection and his dick had stopped twitching and he seemed to have gotten it all out. He looked beyond himself to see where semen had fallen onto the bed after Jasiri pulled back. He looked at Jasiri’s face to see that thankfully there wasn’t much over her muzzle.**

**“Uh, sorry about that, I tried to warn you and I’m sorry about the bed.” Kion apologized.**

**“Ahhh. Don’t worry about it.” Jasiri waved it off. “Things like this happen all the time and It’s our first time doing this and besides, I would have had to wash the sheets anyway.”**

**“Well, I hope you can afford some guys to come in with hazmat suits and everything.” Kion said.**

**Jasiri laughed at Kion’s joke.**

**“You’re funny, you know that? Are you sure you’re a lion and not a hyena?” Jasiri asked.**

**“Well, last I checked, yes I’m a lion.” Kion replied.**

**Kion looked back down to the small puddle of his own bodily fluids.**

**“Uh, I think we should clean this up. I don’t want to roll around in this as we continue.” Kion said.**

**Jasiri nodded and told him to stay there as she left the room to soon come back with paper towels and an apple slice, which she told Kion to eat. Kion was confused, but didn’t question and just took the apple slice and ate it and after, he asked Jasiri for a few paper towels to clean himself up. When Jasiri was down wiping the sheets as clean as she could get them, she tossed the paper towels into a trash basket next to her writing desk.**

**“Ten points.” Jasiri said as the balled-up paper towels successfully landed.**

**Jasiri set the paper towels and began to get back into bed.**

**“Uh, Jasiri, you still uh, got something on your face.” Kion said.**

**“Oh.” Jasiri said, glancing down at her own muzzle, semen dripping off her chin.**

**Jasiri gave a tiny lighthearted laugh before she closed her eyes and began to lick her muzzle and cheek clean. Kion gave an exclaim of disgust as he watched Jasiri do that. When Jasiri finished cleaning up her face, she swallowed with a satisfying audible gulp, Kion watching the bulge travel down her throat as she did so. Jasiri gave a satisfying sigh and looked at Kion, who still looked disgusted at what Jasiri had just done.**

**Jasiri just smiled and shrugged before crawling back into bed into Kion’s naked embrace.**

**“That was really something special Jasiri, thanks.” Kion said, despite his disgust from Jasiri recent action.**

**“Well, I’m glad you liked it because I sure did.” Jasiri said.**

**“I mean, the act itself it totally gross.” Kion said only for Jasiri to interrupt him.**

**“Well, any kind of sex is gross. So, as my grandma says, don’t question it, just embrace it and enjoy it.” Jasiri stated.**

**“Yes, but the pleasure you feel from it, especially when it’s caused by someone you love is fantastic.” Kion said.**

**“Mmmhmm.” Jasiri said.**

**“But you know, what I can’t understand?” Kion said.**

**“What?” Jasiri asked.**

**“How when males ejaculate, girls sometimes swallow it. That’s the grossest part of the whole, I don’t see why women would do that or even be able to keep it down. I bet it tastes disgusting.” Kion said.**

**“Ehh. We just do for some reason; I don’t know why.” Jasiri shrugged. “As for taste, grandma told me depending on what you eat can determine the taste. Fruit can make it taste better, whereas what we ate earlier, well, you get the picture."**

**"Oh, so that’s what the apple slice was for, to make it taste better if we do it again and you don’t let go in time?” Kion said.**

**“I will probably do so again later, but I won’t swallow this time. I think you’d need to eat more fruit for it to work fully, I just got you that slice for if some does get into my mouth, it’ll probably taste a little better. Another night when we want to have sex, we’ll eat tons of fruit that time and then I’ll experience what it’s like.” Jasiri explained.**

**“Okay.” Kion nodded.**

**“Now,” Jasiri said as she rolled herself and Kion over to where Kion was laying on top of her. “It’s your turn to work your way down to pleasure me, Kion.”**

**Kion smiled at Jasiri’s urge for him to start pleasuring her like she had just done to him. He began just like she had, lustfully kissing her and nearly reaching his tongue to the back of her throat and then giving her small, rapid-fire kisses as he worked his way down to her chest. Kion looked at Jasiri’s breasts and got an idea. He leaned down and liked her nipples, making Jasiri’s body shiver, but that wasn’t it. Kion opened his mouth and placed it over Jasiri’s right boob, licking her nipple and sucking on it like a nursing cub.**

**Jasiri had to hold back a laugh of amusement at Kion’s action. Jasiri placed a hand on the back of Kion’s head and rubbed him there. Kion continued to suck and lick Jasiri’s breast for a while before finally taking his mouth away, leaving her nipple shining with his saliva.**

**“Well, I hope baby enjoyed himself there.” Jasiri said, giggling.**

**Kion didn’t respond and just resumed with the rapid-fire kissing until he got to Jasiri’s bellybutton. Like Jasiri had requested of him, he traced his claw around its rim for a moment before fingering it like he did to her earlier and then licked it, causing Jasiri to giggle a little. As he heard her giggling, Kion got an idea. While still licking Jasiri’s bellybutton, Kion took a deep breath, getting ready to start blowing on Jasiri’s belly to tickle her. Jasiri however seemed to be on to what Kion was thinking and pointed a stern finger at him.**

**“Don’t even think about it.” Jasiri warned sternly.**

**“ _Ahhh man._ ” Kion thought.**

**Kion just exhaled and decided to move on. Kion moved down to between Jasiri legs and looked at her black, lacy, and almost see-through panties. Kion dared to reached forward and stroke Jasiri’s panties with his index finger.**

**“Yes, Kion, I know my panties are nice, but we’re here to do other things than appreciate how sexy they look.” Jasiri teased.**

**Kion nodded and grabbed the rim of Jasiri’s panties with his teeth to take them off, being careful not to rip them. He threw Jasiri’s panties off the bed, them landing next to her underwear, now leaving both animals fully naked in the bed. Kion turned his head back down towards Jasiri, her vagina within full view. Kion looked up at Jasiri, like he was waiting for her permission to continue. Jasiri just smiled and shifted a little bit, as if telling Kion to go for it.**

**That was the courage Kion needed and leaned down and began to lick Jasiri’s vagina. Jasiri’s body shivered on the first few licks, but quickly grew to enjoy the feeling, allowing her body to relax as Kion did so. Soon enough Kion, began to explore Jasiri more, giving her pleasurable shivers and she soon began to breathe heavily. It was just a short matter of time until Jasiri’s body reached her own peak of sexual excitement and had her own orgasm. Kion pulled his face away for a moment before he leaned back down to clean up her juices.**

**Jasiri laid there, enjoying the feeling of the aftermath of her orgasm and the feeling of Kion licking her vagina as he cleaned her up. She soon got an idea so that both she and Kion could pleasure each other at the same time. Once Kion was done cleaning her up she told Kion to crawl up closer to her. Once he did, Jasiri grabbed Kion, flipping him on his back and positioning herself over him to where they were facing each other’s privates.**

**“Jasiri, what are you doing?” Kion asked, confused.**

**“Making it so that we can pleasure each other.” Jasiri said.**

**Jasiri then grabbed Kion’s penis, placing only the head in her mouth and sucked on it while she stroked up and down the shaft with her hand. Kion immediately began to moan with pleasure before looking to see Jasiri’s vagina inches from his face. Kion hugged around Jasiri’s waist, bringing her crotch closer to his face. He enclosed the whole area with his mouth and started licking. As he did, Kion started up at Jasiri’s slowly wagging tail.**

**Jasiri soon enough, also hugged around Kion’s waist, causing the rest of Kion’s dick to push further into her mouth as she moaned on it as she sucked and licked. The two laid there for a few minutes, pleasuring each other, their bodies growing hot. Soon enough, their bodies reached their second climaxes of the night. Jasiri, who was on a pleasure high in the aftermath of her second orgasm right now, released Kion’s dick from her mouth and jumped straight out of bed and looked at Kion.**

**“Kion.” Jasiri said, panting.**

**“Yes Jasiri?” Kion replied.**

**“Bite me!” Jasiri shouted with what sounded like excitement.**

**“What?” Kion questioned, surprised by the request.**

**“You heard me.” Jasiri said.**

**Jasiri grabbed her nightstand, scooting it in front of her and leaning against it, shoving her butt in Kion’s face.**

**“Bite me.” Jasiri said.**

**Kion looked back and forth between Jasiri and her butt a few times.**

**“Really, you want me to bite your butt? Are you sure?” Kion asked.**

**“Yes, I’m sure. I need you to do something for me while I’m high on the aftermath of this orgasm.” Jasiri said, sticking her butt further into Kion’s face. “And don’t hold back, bite as hard as you can!”**

**“Uh, okay.” Kion said, still unsure of this.**

**Kion grabbed onto Jasiri’s hips and took a deep breath before opening his jaws and with a roar, bit down on Jasiri’s butt. Jasiri screamed out as Kion sank his sharp teeth into her left butt cheek and clenched her teeth in pain as her claws dug into the wood of her nightstand, but she still grinned. Kion let go of Jasiri’s butt and looked at the damage he had delt her. His teeth had left puncture wounds that were bleeding, though not as badly as he thought they would.**

**“Jasiri, are you okay, did I hurt you?” Kion asked, worried.**

**“Are you kidding, of course it hurt.” Jasiri said, turning around with a pained look, yet she still had a grin on her face. “Yet at the same time it somehow felt so amazing, I wanted more.”**

**“You, want me to bite you again?” Kion asked awkwardly.**

**“No, you biting my ass once per a sex night is enough for me.” Jasiri said, pain still clear in her voice and face.**

**Kion handed Jasiri a few paper towels for her to hold against the wounds he left. She thanked him and held them against her left butt cheek and tried to sit down on her nightstand, but couldn’t due to Kion’s bite, so stood up. She looked down at Kion, who looked worried for her, but she smiled for his sake.**

**“Well, how did your second orgasm of the night feel.” Jasiri asked.**

**“Just as awesome as the first, but better. What about yours?” Kion asked.**

**“Like you said, better than the first one.” Jasiri said.**

**“Good.” Kion replied. “So, what do we do next?’**

**“Hmmm.” Jasiri pondered for a moment. “There is only one thing left to do.”**

**“And what’s that?” Kion asked.**

**Jasiri just slid one hand down and stroked her own vagina is response.**

**“Oh, that.” Kion replied, getting a little nervous at the thought of having that type of sex.**

**Jasiri noticed this and took Kion’s response into consideration.**

**“Do you not wanna go there? If not, we could just cuddle for the rest of the night.” Jasiri offered.**

**Kion looked up at Jasiri.**

**“No, no. When I told you earlier that I wanted to do this, I meant that I wanna go all the way and I still do. It, just, you know, when it comes to… uhhh… there, you know it could get you a little… anxious, I guess.” Kion said.**

**Jasiri just laughed.**

**“It’s okay Kion, you don’t need to explain that to me, I get it.” Jasiri replied.**

**“Alright than, let’s do it.” Kion said.**

**Jasiri smiled and took a step towards Kion, before she suddenly thought of something.**

**“Oh, wait a moment, Kion. There’s actually another similar thing left to do that’s safer.” Jasiri said.**

**“What is it?” Kion asked.**

**Jasiri just smiled and turned around, her butt facing Kion again, she lifted her tail and slightly wagged it. Kion instantly got what Jasiri meant and got slightly disgusted at the prospect of that kind of sex.**

**“Okay, all the other stuff is one thing, but anal sex is another. I mean, we go to the bathroom with that thing.” Kion said.**

**“Do you not want to do that one type of sex?” Jasiri asked.**

**Kion was about to say no, but he thought that if they already did everything else and were going to go all out, he might as well do this to.**

**“Ahhh, screw it, let’s go for it.” Kion said.**

**“Okay!” Jasiri said, feeling excited compared to Kion.**

**Jasiri turned around and leaned over her nightstand to make Kion’s job easier. Kion grabbed onto Jasiri’s butt to spread her open and shoved his dick into her ass. Kion now sild his hands down to grip Jasiri around the hips and began thrusting his dick in and out of Jasiri’s ass slowly, rocking his body back and forth. Jasiri soon began to breath heavily and moan as Kion did so**

**“Aw, aw, aw, aw, aw. Oh Kion, aw, faster, aw, go faster. Fuck me faster.” Jasiri said as she moaned.**

**Kion nodded and began to thrust Jasiri faster on her request, causing her to moan even more, soon being followed by Kion. As he continued to plunge in and out of her, Kion began to rub and scratch Jasiri’s back with one of his hands. In response, Jasiri began to tap her right foot. As Kion continued thrusting while scratching Jasiri’s back, Jasiri reached around, grabbing Kion’s hand and brought it forward until her breast was in the palm of his hand. Jasiri was able to turn her head around to Kion and smiled at him.**

**Kion smiled back and continued to thrust her while fondling Jasiri’s breast, also taking his other hand to stroke Jasiri’s vagina, causing Jasiri to moan even more. After doing so for a minute or two, he took his hand away from Jasiri’s vagina and grabbed onto her tail, tugging on it as he continued to trust, which Jasiri enjoyed the feeling of. Kion noticed this and continued to do so for a while until he got an evil idea. He let go of Jasiri’s tail and reached for Jasiri’s face, cupping one of her cheeks in his hand to make her feel a false sense of security. Kion saw that it worked as Jasiri leaned her head to the side, pushing her own face against his hand.**

**Kion held there for a few seconds before he suddenly started to tickle her cheek.**

**“WHA!” Jasiri shouted in surprise before her laughter overtook her moans of pleasure.**

**While they were still attached, Jasiri began to squirm around while she laughed.**

**“Hahahaha Ki- hahaha, Kion, hahahaha, what, haha, what are you doing?” Jasiri asked as she laughed.**

**“Tickling you, what does it look like?” Kion said.**

**“Hahahaha, but, but that’s, hahaha, but that’s no fair! Hahaha, we’re, hahaha, we’re, hahahaha, we’re, hahahaha, WE’RE ATTACHED, hahahaha, and I can’t get away, hahahaha!” Jasiri laughed.**

**“I know, that’s why I’m doing it.” Kion stated.**

**“Hahaha, well, hahahaha, well stop, hahaha, please, hahahaha, ple- hahahaha -ase!” Jasiri begged while laughing.**

**“Oh, I’m not too sure if I want to. Why should I?” Kion said.**

**“Becau- hahahaha, because if you continue any longer, hahaha, I might squirm around enough and, hahaha, and fall off, hahaha, off this table and you fall, hahahaha, with me, haha, and the sudden jerk, hahaha, might hurt you and you’re, hahaha, little friend, hahaha!” Jasiri reasoned.**

**“Yeah, you may be right.” Kion said, seeing Jasiri’s reasoning.**

**Kion stopped tickling Jasiri and continued while letting her smalling ticklish giggling to subside. When they did and she began moaning with pleasure again, Kion continued for one final minute before declaring that he was going to pull out and Jasiri nodded. Kion grabbed onto Jasiri’s hips and began to pull himself out. He struggled to do so for a quick moment, but Kion was able to pull his dick out of Jasiri’s ass with an audible pop. Kion gave a sigh as his body began to relax, but as he did, he suddenly ejaculated a long spurt of semen across Jasiri’s back.**

**“Ahh, oh crap, I didn’t even feel that coming.” Kion said.**

**Jasiri turned her head around and looked across her back.**

**“I’m sorry, about that Jasiri, I wouldn’t have gotten it across your back if I had felt it coming.” Kion apologized.**

**“Don’t worry about it and just clean it up with a paper towel.” Jasiri said.**

**Kion grabbed the paper towels and did so.**

**“But you know, I gotta say, your… little buddy down there does seem to get excited and do that easily.” Jasiri said.**

**“Well, don’t worry, because I think he’s emptied himself for the night… at least I hope so.” Kion said.**

**Jasiri giggled in response like she did to just about anything Kion said that she thought was even slightly funny.**

**“Kion.” Jasiri addressed as said lion finished cleaning her back.**

**“Yeah.” Kion replied.**

**“Let’s go for another round before we get on to the true main event.” Jasiri said.**

**“Alright.” Kion agreed.**

**Kion was about to grab onto Jasiri’s hips again, but Jasiri got up and flattened herself against the wall.**

**“But do it here Kion. I want you to do me here. I want you to fuck me against the wall.” Jasiri said.**

**As she said that Jasiri shook her butt and tail to entice Kion to do so and it worked. Kion walked over and began to butt fuck Jasiri against the wall, Jasiri’s crotch pounding against the wall with each thrust from Kion. Jasiri breathed heavily and moaned with pleasure in rhythm of Kion thrusting his dick in and out of her and soon began to feel weak in the knees. Jasiri slid down the wall as she fell to her knees, Kion lowering down with her and asking if she was okay. Jasiri assured him that she was okay, she was just having a good time, Kion agreeing and saying he was to.**

**“Kion.” Jasiri suddenly addressed. “I, I think I’m ready to finally move on.”**

**Kion didn’t say a word and just nodded. He helped Jasiri back onto her feet, giving her one more thrust before pulling back out to sweep her off her feet. He caried her over to the bed and gently placed her in and covered her with the sheets before slowly getting into the bed himself. When he was in, Jasiri wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, pressing her forehead and nose against his. Kion wrapped his own arms around Jasiri’s neck, which caused her to slowly open her eyes.**

**Jasiri smiled and flashed her eyes at Kion.**

**“You ready to move on to the main event?” Jasiri asked.**

**“Yeah, I’m ready.” Kion said.**

**At that, Jasiri closed her eyes and gave Kion a quick kiss before they went forward. As they kissed, Kion dragged his dick across Jasiri’s vagina to tease her before he went in. He was about to, but suddenly felt something that was going to completely ruin the moment.**

**“Uh… Jasiri.” Kion said awkwardly, pulling out of the kiss.**

**“Yeah?” Jasiri asked, noticing the awkwardness in Kion’s voice.**

**“I uh… I gotta… I gotta pee.” Kion said.**

**“You gotta pee?” Jasiri questioned.**

**“Uh huh.” Kion nodded.**

**“Are you sure you don’t just have to ejaculate again?” Jasiri asked.**

**“No, this is different, I can feel it.” Kion said. “Sorry, but please excuse me for a minute.”**

**Kion threw the sheets off him and began to get up and make his way to the bathroom, but Jasiri grabbed onto his arm as he sat up.**

**“No Kion, do not get out of this bed.” Jasiri demanded.**

**“But Jasiri, I gotta pee if we’re going to go through with this.” Kion protested.**

**“Pee in the bed.” Jasiri said.**

**“What? Pee in the bed?” Kion questioned.**

**“We still have paper towels, we can soak it up and besides, after all the things we’ve done tonight, I’m going to have to majorly clean the sheets and everything anyway.” Jasiri said.**

**“Fine, okay.” Kion said, laying back down.**

**Kion laid down, facing away from Jasiri so as not to accidently pee on her. However, as Kion was about to pee, Jasiri grabbed onto his shoulders and turned him around to face her. Jasiri smiled at Kion and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer to her, his dick pushing up against her waist, just above her vagina. Kion tried to stop himself, but it was too late as he peed against Jasiri, piss running down over and between her legs and over her vagina, Jasiri softly giggling as she felt this and Kion stared at her confused.**

**“Jasiri, why did you do that?” Kion asked, wondering why Jasiri would make him piss against her body.**

**“Oh, I don’t really know?” Jasiri shrugged. “I guess I thought it would be sexy in a way?”**

**“I don’t see how having me pee against you is sexy.” Kion said.**

**“It’s just something I quickly thought of and went for. Don’t think too much about it.” Jasiri said.**

**“Well, let me clean you up.” Kion said as he grabbed the paper towels and soaked up as much of his piss that he could get off of Jasiri. “There we go, all done.”**

**“And that means we can finally get onto the grand finale.” Jasiri said with a giggle.**

**“Yes, we can.” Kion agreed.**

**Kion and Jasiri got into a deeply passionate kiss, Jasiri rolling over so that Kion was on top of her. Kion than delicately placed his dick against Jasiri’s vagina and pushed and thrusted until he finally entered her. Jasiri shuddered with pleasure as soon as she felt Kion plunge inside her. Now that he was inside her, Kion began to slowly thrust Jasiri, who suddenly began to lightly giggle in response.**

**“You giddy?” Kion asked.**

**“No.” Jasiri replied. “It kinda tickles.”**

**Kion chuckled.**

**“Of, all the girls I’ve known, you’re the only one who’d be tickled from having sex.” Kion said.**

**“You’ve known a few. Fuli, Tiifu, and Zuri.” Jasiri listed.**

**“Yeah, but they’re not you.” Kion said.**

**Jasiri giggled and kissed Kion before they continued on with it. Jasiri soon began to moan with pleasure as she and Kion made love.**

**“Aw, aw, aw, aw, aw, aw. Oh Kion, aw, aw, aw, it feels so much better here, aw, aw, aw.” Jasiri said as she moaned with pleasure.**

**“Well, I’m glad you like it.” Kion said.**

**“Oh, please, aw, aw, aw, don’t talk, aw, aw, aw. It feels so good, aw, aw, aw, just want to, aw, aw, peacefully enjoy it, aw.” Jasiri moaned.**

**Kion obeyed Jasiri’s wishes and didn’t say a word as he continued his thrusting. He went slow and steady for a few minutes before he began to slowly speed up and in response Jasiri’s wrapped her legs around him. Jasiri than suddenly kissed Kion on the lip as he continued to thrust her and Kion kissed back. While they kissed Jasiri rolled herself and Kion over so that she was on top of him, her abdomen being thrust into the air with every one of his thrusts. Jasiri stopped kissing for a moment to look down at Kion and smile at him.**

**“Aw, aw, aw. Other than, aw, the night you and I, aw, aw, became boyfriend and girlfriend, aw, and when our families came to terms with each other, aw, this is the best night I have, aw, aw, aw, ever had with you, aw, aw.” Jasiri said, curving her legs up while gently swaying her tail.**

**“Yeah, me to.” Kion agreed.**

**Kion continued thrusting Jasiri, the only sound in the room being Jasiri’s moans of pleasure with the occasional one from Kion. Jasiri with a dumb look on her face from all the pleasure she was feeling, was panting with her tongue lolling out of her mouth with drool dripping onto Kion’s chest and mane. The two had rolled back over, with Kion riding Jasiri again. Jasiri was greatly enjoying the pleasure this experience brought and that doing so brought her closer to Kion than ever before, it truly couldn’t get any better, or so she thought at first. After going on for so long, Kion gave a mighty lion’s roar, which Jasiri gave a hyena’s cackle at.**

**“Nice roar there.” Jasiri complemented.**

**“And nice hyena cackle.” Kion complemented in return. “Hay, I’ve been thinking something Jasiri.”**

**“What?” Jasiri asked.**

**“I’m enjoying this and all and I’m glad you are to, but I feel like we need something to liven the experience up more, make it more exciting, like how you like to do things.” Kion said.**

**“Really, how would we?” Jasiri asked, interested by Kion’s suggestion.**

**“I don’t know really, like maybe put on a movie or show in the background to listen to or maybe listen to some natural nature music or some kind of song.” Kion listed.**

**Jasiri’s eyes went wide at the mention of listening to something like a song in the background.**

**“Kion, help me sit up.” Jasiri said.**

**“Okay.” Kion said.**

**Kion grabbed Jasiri and so as not to hurt themselves, carefully got her out from under him and the two, sat up on the bed.**

**“Alright, now help me find my pants.” Jasiri said.**

**“Why?” Kion asked.**

**“My phone is in them.” Jasiri said, scooting herself towards the edge of the bed.**

**Jasiri and Kion, still attached, carefully got off the bed in unison and walked towards where they had taken their clothes off. Jasiri spotted her pants with her panties on top of them. She grabbed the panties off with her foot and threw them aside. Jasiri grabbed her pants with her foot, lifting up till she was able to grab them with her hand and pulled her phone out of the right pocket. Kion and Jasiri walked themselves back to the bed and sat down while Jasiri fiddled with her phone.**

**“What are you doing Jasiri?” Kion asked.**

**“Oh, you’ll see.” Jasiri said with a grin. “We’ll get back to our little night of roars, laughs, and passion soon enough.”**

**Kion nodded and leaned back, waiting for Jasiri to finish. Just a few seconds later, the room was filled with the sound of Jasiri’s song, Sisi Ni Sawa. Kion got a look of surprise on his face as the song’s lyrics played, having not expected this was what Jasiri was doing at all. Jasiri looked up at Kion and grinned before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss. Kion was startled at first, but soon began kissing back and thrusting Jasiri to the rhythm of her song.**

**Kion soon fell on his back with Jasiri riding him, her lower body being thrust into the air by Kion. The song soon ended, but Jasiri immediately restarted it, doing so over and over as they continued having sex. Jasiri did so almost a dozen and a half times before stopping the song.**

**“Why’d you stop it?” Kion asked.**

**As he asked, Kion looked up at Jasiri who was starting to look tired and even yawned.**

**“Kion, you and I have been at this whole thing for over an hour and I’m starting to get tired.” Jasiri said.**

**“You wanna stop?” Kion asked.**

**“No, not just yet. I wanna go for a couple more minutes. Sing with me and we’ll stop afterwards, okay?” Jasiri asked.**

**“Okay.” Kion agreed.**

**With that Kion and Jasiri started to sing as they finished their love making.**

**“ _Sisi Ni Sawa, we’re the same._ ” Jasiri sang.**

**“ _No, I don’t think so. You think life is one big game. You joke, you laugh, you take no blame. I’m telling you, there’s just no way we’re the same._ ” Kion sang, as he continued thrusting to the beat of his singing.**

**“ _You’ve got to look past what you see, try not to judge so easily. Believe it or not you’re a lot like me. Believe it or not you’re a lot like me. Sisi Ni Sawa means we’re the same.”_ Jasiri sang.**

**“ _I hear what you’re saying, but you need to explain._ ” Kion sang.**

**“ _At the end of the day, it’s like water and rain. Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same._ _Maybe I laugh, maybe you purr, but take a look under the fur, deep in our hearts it’s what matters for sure. ‘Cause we know a higher call like every creature big and small. The Circle of Life should be what’s guiding us all. The Circle of Life will guide us all. Sisi Ni Sawa means we’re the same._ ” Jasiri sang.**

**“ _Though you’ve got your spots and I have a mane._ ” Kion sang.**

**“ _At the end of the day, it’s like water and rain. Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same.”_ Jasiri sang.**

**“ _Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same._ ” Kion and Jasiri sang.**

**“ _Never thought we’d see eye to eye._ ” Kion sang.**

**“ _I can’t imagine why. It’s very easy if you try._ ” Jasiri sang.**

**“ _Still to me, they’re brand new thoughts, not to judge a hyena by their spots._ ” Kion sang.**

**“ _Sisi Ni Sawa. Sisi Ni Sawa means we’re the same.”_ Jasiri sang.**

**_“Forget about the past when there’s nothing to gain.”_ ** **Kion sang.**

**“ _At the end of the day, it’s like water and rain. Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same. Sisi Ni Sawa means we’re the same. Forget about the Past when there’s nothing to gain. At the end of the day it’s like water and rain. Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same. Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same.”_ Kion and Jasiri sang together.**

**“ _Sisi Ni Sawa, we are the same.”_ Jasiri sang with a yawn, ending the song.**

**Just as Jasiri sang the song’s last line, Kion pulled himself out and Jasiri overflowing with pleasure and exhausted, collapsed against Kion’s broad chest. Kion chuckled and wrapped an arm around Jasiri and rubbing her back, causing Jasiri to sigh happily. She opened up her sleepy looking eyes and looked at Kion.**

**“Singing our song while having sex, an amazing ending to a magically amazing night.” Jasiri said with a tired yawn.**

**“Yes, without a doubt.” Kion agreed, now starting to feel a little tired himself.**

**“We’ll have to do this again eventually.” Jasiri said.**

**“I’d like that, but for now, let’s just go to sleep together.” Kion said.**

**“Naked?” Jasiri asked, hopefulness in her voice.**

**“Is that even a question?” Kion asked, making Jasiri laugh.**

**“Just don’t try anything funny when I’m asleep okay?” Jasiri asked with a smirk and raised eyebrow.**

**“Only if you promise not to try anything funny either.” Kion replied, getting another laugh out of Jasiri.**

**Jasiri rolled herself off Kion’s chest to lay next to him. Kion turned around on his side and wrapped his arming around her, curling his finger in her hair, which caused Jasiri to do the same with his mane. Her eyes still closed, Jasiri playfully bumped her nose against Kion’s. Kion laughed lightly and returned the gesture to Jasiri, who also laughed before she and Kion gave each other one final kiss for the night.**

**“Good night Kion.” Jasiri said before tucking her face into Kion’s mane on his neck.**

**“Good night Jasiri, see you in the morning.” Kion said as he laid face against Jasiri’s hair.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it everyone, my first and most likely last sex chapter I'll ever right, not including a small bit of sexual content next chapter. Please let me know if you enjoyed it and if I did a good job on this. Anyways, see you all next chapter whenever that'll be, have a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> No major suggestive stuff in this chapter, sorry about that for people who like that kind of stuff, it'll come soon though.
> 
> Pretty clever how I fitted part of the voice actors' names into the characters, huh? You all see, for the past couple months I've been reading some Lion King/Lion Guard and Zootopia crossovers and decided I might wanna do one myself, just not a very big and it just turned into this. At first when writing this, I didn't really think the Zootopia crossover part was necessary since this is the only chapter Nick and Judy are in even if they are mentioned in other chapters, but as I was writing I came up with a story to connect to this, which will be Kion and Jasiri meeting a falling in love, which I will write one day and will obviously be a prequel to this and you heard some of the things that will happen in it here, I probably should have waited and wrote it first, but it's not the first time in my writing where I've thought of a prequel story and prequel's are not well liked because we know what happens and it'll take away tension, but hay, people will still like it and read it if it's still good. I don't know when I'll start writing it or when it'll come out, but it'll be called Sisi Ni Sawa in Zootopia, so keep your eyes out for whenever it does come out. Anyway, that's it for now everyone, good day/night wherever you are, stay safe and healthy out there, please leave a review and I ask you to please keep it nice and respectful, if you don't like that this is a sex story, remember, I'm not really into this stuff either, this is just a one time thing for me and me experimenting with my writing by trying something new, if you don't like this story for any of those reasons or others, than don't bother wasting my and your time and just don't read it and go read stories you do like, please go give my other stuff on the other sites I'm on a look and leave reviews there to, once again, have a happy Valentines Day and enjoy the Valentines Day themed candy, and God bless everyone.


End file.
